A Summer's Tale
by Kyumilarrabee
Summary: "Kalau memang benar begitu, bagaimana bila salah satu diantara mereka menemui ajal terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bertemu? Apakah itu artinya salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki belahan jiwa lagi?" balas Kibum dengan wajah datar; Finally after 1 year hiatus; BL, Dont Like Dont Read; Pairing: Qmi/Kyumi/Sibum main; Hanchul/Kangteuk Yesung/Ryeowook side
1. Chapter 1: Summer's Cliche

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (side); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL **

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Summer's Tale**

**(Chapter 1/?)  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

" Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo cepat kita ke kantin!" teriak seorang remaja lelaki bergigi kelinci tepat di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, remaja lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki potongan rambut berwarna _brunnete_ tersebut refleks menutup telinganya.

" Yah Sungmin! Kau berisik sekali sih! Aku sedang mengerjakan soal Matematika nih!" protes Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda barusan. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Diintipnya dari balik bahu Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui soal macam apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kyuhyun sedang mencoret-coret di selembar kertas tentang angka dan rumus.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Umm, Kyuhyun-ah, materi bab apa ini? Kok sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin.

" Oh ini? Ini namanya Analisis Markov. Kelak kita akan mempelajarinya saat kita kuliah nanti. Mudah kok. Yang perlu kau kuasai hanyalah matematika matriks, sedikit tabel perkiraan, rumus, dan analisis." Terang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia paling senang sekali jika disuruh menjelaskan tentang Hukum Matematika dan Analisisnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun sedang berbicara padanya dalam bahasa UFO.

" _Nerd….._" komentar Sungmin pendek. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya hendak menjitak kepala Sungmin, namun Sungmin dengan cepat menghindar.

" Aku bukan _nerd_! Aku hanya suka matematika melebihi kesukaanku pada pelajaran yang lain." Kata Kyuhyun mencoba beralasan. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

" _Yea, right_. Si culun matematika yang kerja sambilan di Toko Kue. _So cliché. _Kenapa tak sekalian kau memakai kacamata tebal dan berbehel, Kyu?" Goda Sungmin lagi sambil menyikut pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Memangnya kenapa dengan kacamata tebal dan behel, Min?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara. Disana telah berdiri seorang anak lelaki berusia sebaya mereka yang sedang membawa buku tebal dan tampak sedang memakai kacamata tebal dan … umm… behel.

" Hai Kibum!" sapa Sungmin ceria dengan nada tanpa dosa. Kibum, lelaki berkulit seputih salju itupun menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Dan tidak ada yang lebih _cliché _dibandingkan dengan seorang kutubuku _nerd_ yang memakai behel dan berkacamata yang dikejar mati-matian oleh sang Ketua OSIS", sindir Kyuhyun sambil melirik Kibum, tangannya tetap mencoret-coret kertas, mencoba fokus pada Analisis, uh apa tadi? Markov?

Kibum memukulkan buku tebalnya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

" _Awww! What was that for?" _jerit Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kibum, dengan pandangannya yang tetap datar, berkata "Sudah kubilang berulangkali jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang Siwon."

" Kenapa sih memangnya, Kibum-ah? Siwon _is SO hot_ kau tahu itu!" tanya Sungmin penasaran, jiwa gosipnya mulai keluar. Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang memutar bola mata mereka.

" Aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan waktuku hanya untuk sesuatu yang kurang penting, semisal pacaran. Itu saja." Jawab Kibum singkat sambil meraih pensil yang tengah digunakan oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Kajja, _kita ke kantin. Perutku sudah lapar. Setelah ini aku ada pelajaran Kimia, favoritku." Ajak Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, menurut. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah lapar.

" Tetapi setelah ini ajari aku tentang Titrasi ya, Bum! Aku masih merasa sedikit kesulitan dengan materi yang satu ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan perlengkapan tulisnya ke ransel. Kibum mengangguk setuju lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

" Kau juga mau kuajari juga, Min?" tawar Kibum dengan muka datar.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. " _God!_ Kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan bersahabat dengan dua orang makhluk super _nerds_ seperti kalian." Keluh Sungmin pasrah.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

" Kalau kau makan sebanyak itu, pahamu akan sebesar daratan Cina, Zhoumi. Sebenarnya bukan masalah. Tetapi daratan Cina itu luar biasa besarnya. Jadi, _yeah_, pahamu akan sebesar daratan Cina." Kata lelaki berambut sebahu berwarna cokelat muda, kepada lelaki kurus tinggi berambut merah yang tengah memakan _Double _Hamburger di depannya.

Saat ini, tiga orang remaja pria tengah duduk di bangku kantin sekolah. Siwon, lelaki tinggi dan tampan berambut hitam legam, yang duduk antara mereka berdua, menendang kaki lelaki yang berkata-kata barusan.

" Donghae! Berhenti menggoda Zhoumi. Kau tak lihat apa badannya kurus kering seperti tiang basket begitu? Biarkanlah ia makan sebanyak mungkin." Tegur Siwon. Donghae, lelaki yang dimaksud, hanya tersenyum jahil.

" Aku butuh tenaga lebih untuk latihan siang ini," kata Zhoumi sambil meminum air sodanya. " Putaran Final Liga basket antar SMA se-Seoul hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dan hari ini _Coach_ Kim tidak bisa hadir untuk melatih. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berperan ganda dalam tim. Sebagai kapten, sekaligus sebagai pelatih pengganti."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "_Well, Good Luck with that."_ Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Zhoumi. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sambil terus memakan jatah makan siangnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Toko Kue kakakmu? Apakah berjalan lancar? Kudengar tokonya sangat ramai dikunjungi orang," tanya Siwon pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum mendengar Siwon menanyakan kabar kakaknya. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

" Iya! Toko Kue Leeteuk_-hyung _sangat ramai dikunjungi orang! Bahkan sebulan yang lalu, _hyung _harus menambah 2 pegawai baru untuk tokonya! Aku… aku sangat bangga dengan _hyung_ ku yang mau hidup mandiri untuk tidak mengandalkan uang pemberian dari _Appa_ saja. Padahal kalau mau, _hyung_ bisa saja langsung membuka _bakery_ yang besar dengan bantuan modal dari _Appa! _Tapi _hyung_ tak mau. Ia ingin merintis usahanya sendiri dari nol. Itu membuktikan bahwa walaupun _Appa_ kami kaya raya, kami anak-anaknya, tak ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan harta yang tidak kami peroleh dengan keringat kami sendiri!" jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Badannya hampir memantul dari tempat duduknya saat bercerita. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menceritakan tentang permainan terbarunya.

Siwon dan Zhoumi diam-diam tersenyum melihat kepolosan dan keceriaan Donghae. Inilah mengapa mereka berdua sangat menyayangi lelaki berambut sebahu tersebut.

" Kapan-kapan kalau kalian berdua sedang tidak ada kegiatan OSIS atau basket, akan kutraktir kalian di toko kue kakakku!" lanjut Donghae masih tetap bersemangat.

" Umm, Donghae, kau lupa ya kalau aku dan Zhoumi tidak suka makan makanan manis?" tanya Siwon, yang dengan sekejab menghentikan keceriaan Donghae.

Dan Siwon merutuk dalam hati. Ia merasa seperti seorang brengsek yang merebut permen dari tangan anak kecil.

" Ah… oh… oiya aku lupa." Kata Donghae pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut menandakan kekecewaan.

Zhoumi memberikan _death glare_-nya yang melegenda pada Siwon. Ia meremas sisa bungkus hamburgernya sebelum berkata pada Donghae.

" _Well, _tidak suka bukan berarti tidak bisa khan? Bawa kami ke tempat Leeteuk-_hyung _kapan-kapan! Dan jangan kau lupakan janji traktiranmu itu!" kata Zhoumi, bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuang bungkus sampah miliknya, sambil melirik Donghae. Zhoumi tersenyum lega ketika raut wajah Donghae dengan seketika terlihat ceria kembali.

" Pasti! Pasti! Akan kutraktir kalian sepuas yang kalian mau!" kata Donghae antusias.

BUAGHHH!

Seketika itu juga, kantin yang sebelumnya hingar bingar, mendadak sunyi. Semua mata tertuju kepada enam pemuda yang membuat perhatian mereka tersita.

Zhoumi menunduk melihat kemeja seragam putihnya yang kini basah oleh kuah ramen. Tatapannya terpaku pada kemeja putih mahal miliknya yang saat ini tengah ternoda.

" Maaf, Zhoumi Sunbae. Saya tidak sengaja." Kata lelaki di hadapan Zhoumi, yang tengah memegang nampan yang berisikan semangkok ramen yang kuahnya telah tumpah sebagian.

Zhoumi tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Tatapannya tak beralih dari noda di kemeja putihnya. Ia hanya menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang sigap, segera memberikan sapu tangan miliknya kepada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengusap kemejanya dengan sapu tangan milik Donghae dua kali, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada terdakwa utama pelaku yang telah mengotori kemeja putihnya.

" Bagaimana ini Kim Kibum? Nodanya tidak bisa hilang. Padahal ini kemeja putih favoritku. Koleksi _Gucci-_ku yang terbaru dan baru kupakai dua kali." Kata Zhoumi dengan nada sinis dan menusuk sambil tetap menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Lelaki bernama Kibum itupun tidak kalah digertak. Tatapannya tetap dingin terhunus kepada kakak kelasnya.

" Saya khan sudah minta maaf, Zhoumi Sunbae." Jawabnya enteng. Kedua sahabat Kibum yang berada di belakangnya menarik lengan Kibum pelan. Mengingatkan secara tidak langsung agar tidak macam-macam dengan kakak kelasnya. Apalagi ini Zhoumi. Satu dari tiga senior di sekolah mereka yang paling disegani sekaligus paling banyak penggemarnya.

Oh dan satu lagi. Zhoumi itu terkenal sadis.

" Kau _hoobae_ tapi berani macam-macam padaku, ya!" bentak Zhoumi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Zhoumi sudah siap untuk memukul Kibum. Tetapi baru maju selangkah, Zhoumi sudah ditahan oleh Siwon.

Zhoumi menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang juga seorang ketua OSIS tersebut. Dilihatnya sahabatnya tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengingatkan Zhoumi secara tak langsung untuk tidak menyentuh Kibum.

Selama beberapa detik, Zhoumi bergeming. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan Siwon.

" Kau beruntung Siwon menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, tamat sudah riwayatmu saat ini." Ancam Zhoumi pelan, ketika akhirnya Zhoumi berbalik menatap Kibum yang ada di hadapannya.

Siwon menarik lengan Zhoumi, mengajaknya untuk menghentikan agresinya dan meninggalkan kantin sekarang juga. Zhoumi menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Siwon dan Donghae dari belakang sembari melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya.

_Heck_, tentu saja Zhoumi tak sudi memakai kemeja yang kotor selama seharian, bukan? Karena itulah ia membuka kemeja putihnya dan membiarkannya menggantung di bahunya.

Beberapa siswi menjerit senang melihat pemandangan 'buka baju' Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba. _Well, _Zhoumi sebenarnya masih memakai dalaman T-shirt. Tetapi siapa yang peduli ketika lengan Zhoumi, yang walaupun tubuhnya kurus tapi ternyata lumayan kekar, dapat terlihat secara transparan?

" _That is SO hot!" _Komentar Sungmin yang daritadi diam saja, pandangannya lurus tanpa berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat Zhoumi membuka kemejanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah lelaki imut tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungmin balas menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

" _What? It is! Zhoumi is SO hot!" _kata Sungmin lagi, meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

Kali ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hai semua, Larrabee kembali lagi. Kali ini Larrabee menghadirkan genre drama romance setelah kemarin banyak yang protes dengan Angst!Qmi. haha... maaf karena telah menghadirkan cerita angst. Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Larrabee lebih enjoy saat menulis angst daripada fluff, karena Larrabee tahu kalau Larrabee bakalan sucks jika harus menulis gombalan, hahaha.

Chapter pertama memang sedikit pendek. Tetapi Larrabee akan berusaha untuk update ceritanya secara reguler.

Reviews, masukan, dan Komentar is more than welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2: When Love Walked In

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL **

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A Summer's Tale**

**Chapter 2/?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

" _Awww, _imut sekali Shindong _hyung _kue ini!" teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil, kepada lelaki bertubuh tambun di hadapannya yang baru saja selesai menghias sebuah kue tart.

Lelaki bertubuh tambun bernama Shindong itupun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan senyuman yang lucu yang membuat siapapun akan merasa gemas melihatnya.

" Ini _masterpiece_-ku yang terbaru Wookie-_ah_! Namanya _Blueberry Cheese Tart_!" seru Shindong dengan ekspresi bangga. Disekanya sedikit _icing cream_ yang berada di sisi piring saji, menyempurnakan hasil karyanya.

" Woah, ini keren sekali _hyung_! Kata Wookie, yang bernama asli Ryeowook, sambil mengamati lekat-lekat kue tart di hadapannya tersebut.

" Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih keren, Wookie-_ah_?" tanya Shindong sambil menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook balas menatap Shindong selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada kue tart di hadapannya. Dahinya berkerut. Dipalingkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan dan kiri kue tart, mencoba untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

" Untuk membuat kue ini, aku sama sekali tak membutuhkan bahan dasar tepung dan gula, lho." Jawabnya bangga. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya.

" Benarkah itu, _hyung_? Berarti _Blueberry Cheese Tart _ini mirip dengan cara pembuatan _Cheese cake_, dong? Oh, pasti _Hyung _menggunakan bahan dasar Biskuit Granita, ya?" tebak Ryeowook antusias sambil memandang _hyung _yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya, senang.

" Benar aku mencampurkan antara biskuit granita dan menggunakan madu sebagai pengganti gula pasir! Tetapi yang lebih istimewa dari kue ini adalah aku membuatnya tidak dengan cara memanggang. Melainkan aku dinginkan di dalam mesin pendingin!" terang Shindong sambil mengelap tangannya. " Memang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama sih daripada menggunakan metode pemanggangan. Tetapi _hyung _pikir, ini setimpal dengan hasilnya."

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

" Hey Ryeowook, hey Shindong. Toko akan segera dibuka dalam waktu lima menit, kalian siap?" Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan _apron_ yang berwarna sama terlihat sedang memasuki dapur. Kehadirannya yang secara tiba-tiba sedikit mengagetkan kedua orang yang ditanyainya.

" Oh, siap _boss_. Lihat, Shindong _hyung_ baru saja menyelesaikan kue penemuannya yang terbaru!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke arah kue yang siap untuk dihidangkan.

Lelaki beratribut putih-putih itu berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

" _Ya_! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan panggil aku _boss_! Aku masih 23 tahun! Panggil aku _hyung _saja." Kata lelaki tersebut sambil pura-pura tersinggung.

" Hehehe, iya Leeteuk _hyung_! Maaf aku keceplosan!" jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa malu-malu.

" Mana Kyuhyun dan Henry? Apakah mereka belum datang?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua pegawainya yang lain.

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang berlari sebelum tiba-tiba sesosok remaja menampakkan dirinya di dapur.

" Aku di sini _hyung_! Aku di sini! Maaf sedikit terlambat. Aku tadi keasyikan mengerjakan soal Kimia bersama teman-temanku. Aku sampai lupa kalau sudah hampir waktunya jam kerja!" kata remaja bertubuh tinggi tersebut sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Shindong mengamati penampilan remaja yang baru tiba tersebut tersebut lekat-lekat. Dari atas kebawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas secara berulang-ulang.

" Aku tak percaya dia satu sekolah dengan adikku." ucap Leeteuk tak sadar. Shindong dan Ryeowok hanya bisa tersedak menahan tawa. Wajah remaja itu memerah seketika.

" _Ya, hyung_! Memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku?" tanyanya sengit.

Leeteuk mengamati penampilan remaja tersebut sekali lagi. Rambut ikal berwarna _brunnete_ yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan, memakai seragam kemeja putih dan blazer sekolah yang berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen di kerahnya. _Overall, _tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan remaja tersebut.

" Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-_ah_. Jangan salah sangka. Maksudku, aku hanya tidak percaya kau juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Donghae. Aku sering bertemu dengan teman-teman bergaulnya. Dan menurutku, penampilan mereka jauh sekali dari yang namanya penampilan siswa SMA pada umumnya. Terlalu glamor!" Kata Leeteuk mencoba menjelaskan sambil mengacungkan _apron_ kepada Kyuhyun.

" Dan kau! Lihat dirimu, Kyuhyun-_ah! Oh, _aku tahu kalau kau mengenakan kemeja putih koleksi musim panas keluaran Armani, namun kau memakainya dengan simple dan sederhana! Seperti remaja SMA pada umumnya."

" _Well, _aku anggap itu sebuah pujian _hyung_," Kata Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju Leeteuk dan menerima _apron_nya.

" _It is, a compliment!" _jawab Leeteuk sambil membantu Kyuhyun mengikatkan tali _apron_ dari belakang.

" Tetapi Donghae_ hyung_ dan kedua sahabatnya itu popular sekali lho _hyung_ di sekolah. Baik siswa maupun siswi, mereka semua mengidolakan adik _hyung _dan kedua sahabatnya itu," cerita Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Aku tahu Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau Donghae dan kedua sahabatnya itu juga sangat ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa lainnya, khan? Itu yang aku tidak terlalu suka." Kata Leeteuk sambil menghela nafas. " Aku harap ia bisa belajar hidup dan berpenampilan sederhana sepertimu, Kyuhyun."

" _Yeah_ dan adik _hyung _akan terlihat sebagai teroris _fashion_!" celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba. Mereka berempat menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan sesosok bocah bermata kecil dan berpipi tembem sedang memamerkan seringaiannya kepada mereka.

Bocah itu mengenakan seragam kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan, dengan dua kancing bagian atas terbuka, dan menyampirkan blazer sekolahnya di pundak.

" Murid seperti Kyuhyun _hyung_ ini tipe-tipe teroris _fashion_, _hyung_! Dia bahkan tak tahu jika kemeja Armani itu tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan sepatu Jimmy Choo warna putih miliknya!" lanjut bocah itu sambil terus mengkritik penampilan Kyuhyun yang menurut-_nya _sangatlah menyedihkan. Kyuhyun menyambit bocah tersebut dengan _apron_ yang tersisa, tidak terima dengan kritikan bocah yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

" Betulkan apa kataku? Tipikal seperti Henry inilah yang sering aku jumpai berada di sekolah kalian!" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk ke arah bocah yang ternyata bernama Henry. Bocah itu hanya menyeringai sambil mengambil _apron_nya.

" Aku terlambat ya, _hyung_?" tanya Henry sembari mengikatkan _apron_ ke tubuhnya. Leeteuk mengecek arlojinya. Pukul dua tepat.

" Tidak. Tetapi nyaris." Jawab Leeteuk. " Awas saja kalau sampai ada pegawaiku yang berani terlambat. Aku potong upahnya!" canda Leeteuk sambil meraih pipi gembul Henry dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Henry hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika pipinya menjadi korban.

'_Sudah biasa!'_ Batinnya.

" Eh, _hyung_! Kalau boleh, aku nanti sore mau ijin untuk pulang lebih awal. _Daddy_ ku baru tiba dari Kanada sore ini. Dan _Mom _ku ingin aku sudah harus berada di rumah pukul empat sore. Jadi paling tidak, sore ini aku hanya bisa bekerja sampai pukul setengah empat." Kata Henry ketika Leeteuk sudah menghentikan 'siksaannya'.

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, berpikir sejenak. " Boleh sih. Tapi aku butuh seseorang untuk menggantikanmu mengantarkan kue pesanan Nyonya Jong pada pukul empat sore nanti." Kata Leeteuk sambil melihat satu-satu para pegawainya.

" Aku dan Wookie_-ah _jelas tidak bisa meninggalkan dapur." Kata Shindong sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" _Well, _aku bosnya di sini. Dan bos tidak melakukan pesan antar secara langsung." Kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara.

Sontak, keempat pasang mata refleks tertuju ke arah pegawai yang tersisa.

Kyuhyun.

" _Yea, _kurasa Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya, rumah Nyonya Jong tak jauh dari sekolahnya." Komentar Ryeowook singkat.

" _Yep. _Hanya Kyuhyun yang tersisa." Tambah Shindong.

" Kyuhyun_ all the way," _kali ini Henry yang ikut memanasi.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka untuk protes. Namun sayangnya keputusan Leeteuk sudah bulat.

" _Definetely _Kyuhyun-ah." Angguk Leeteuk setuju.

" Oh Kyuhyun _hyung_, jangan lupa membawa Coco untuk jalan-jalan sekalian!" Ingat Henry. Coco adalah nama anak anjing berjenis _Teddy Bear_ milik mereka bersama, yang mereka rawat di toko kue mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

" Nasib." Keluh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zhoumi tergeletak di tengah lapangan basket dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak menghiraukan sapaan teman-teman satu timnya yang berniat untuk berpamitan dengannya. Latihan basketnya baru saja usai dan saat ini ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli akan hal-hal di sekitarnya.

Tak sampai lima menit, suasana hingar di sekitar lapangan basket menjadi sunyi. Teman-teman satu tim Zhoumi sudah pulang semuanya. Menyisakan kapten tim mereka yang tengah kelelahan.

Zhoumi menurunkan lengannya dari wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, memandangi birunya langit kota Seoul sore itu. Selama beberapa saat, ia biarkan pikirannya kosong. Ia nikmati suasana sore dengan khidmat. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke percakapannya dengan _Gege_ nya pagi tadi.

.

.

"_Zhoumi, Baba barusan menelepon. Ia menanyakan kabarmu." Kata Hangeng, kakak lelaki Zhoumi yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. _

_Pagi itu Zhoumi dan Hangeng sedang sarapan pagi ketika Hangeng menceritakan padanya tentang percakapan antara Hangeng dengan Baba-nya pada malam sebelumnya. _

_Sendok Zhoumi berhenti di udara. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Hangeng barusan. _

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Zhoumi tenang, sambil melanjutkan memakan sarapannya. Hangeng mengangkat bahunya._

" _Baba bilang kau tidak pernah mau membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirim. Kau juga jarang sekali menerima telepon darinya." Kata Hangeng. "Benarkah begitu, Mi?" _

_Zhoumi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memain-mainkan sendoknya di piring. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. _

_Hangeng menghela nafas, ia sudah menduga bahwa hubungan adiknya dengan Baba mereka masih bermasalah. _

"_Mi. Baba bilang Baba rindu sekali padamu." Kata Hangeng pelan. Ia tahu adik satu-satunya itu tidak bisa didekati dengan cara kekerasan. _

" _Aku tahu." Jawab Zhoumi singkat. Tangannya masih saja memain-mainkan sendoknya di piring. _

" _Angkatlah teleponnya sesekali. Atau balaslah pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke nomormu. Baba hanya rindu pada anak-anaknya, Mi." kata Hangeng lagi. Kali ini tatapannya tajam ke arah adiknya. Zhoumi balas menatapnya selama beberapa saat._

" _Aku sudah muak dengan anjurannya agar aku lebih rajin belajar, itu saja. Jika Baba berhenti memintaku untuk belajar, aku baru mau menerima teleponnya." Kata Zhoumi dingin. Hangeng menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. _

" _Mi. Baba tahu kalau kau sebenarnya anak yang cerdas. Ia hanya ingin kau menggunakan kemampuanmu itu. Ingat Mimi, salah satu dari kita kelak akan menjadi penerus untuk memimpin perusahaan Baba!" kata Hangeng, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Zhoumi menatap tajam ke arah Gege nya itu. _

" _Kalau begitu Gege saja yang mewarisi perusahannya. Aku tidak butuh!" balas Zhoumi tajam sambil mengambil ransel sekolahnya dan berdiri. _

" _Zhoumi! Mau kemana kau? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai! Duduk kembali ke tempatmu!" Hangeng terkejut melihat adiknya sudah mau pergi meninggalkan dirinya. _

" _Bagiku pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Aku hampir terlambat. Aku berangkat dulu, Ge." Jawab Zhoumi dingin, tak memperdulikan ancaman Gegenya . Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke luar rumah. _

" _Tidak bisa Zhoumi! Pulang sekolah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini! Kau dengar itu Zhoumi? Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini! " teriak Hangeng dari dalam rumah. _

_Zhoumi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menuju ke mobilnya, dan mengendarainya ke sekolah._

_Zhoumi tak sadar ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 45 Kmps di atas batas yang diperbolehkan._

.

.

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. Ditatapnya awan yang bergerak perlahan-lahan menyeberangi lautan biru langit di atas sana. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan _Gege_nya sendiri seperti itu. Ia sayang pada Hangeng, kakak sekaligus saudara kandung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia kesal sekali jika sudah tersangkut sesuatu dengan _Baba _nya.

_Baba_ Zhoumi dan Hangeng adalah seorang pengusaha garmen yang sukses yang berasal dari Wuhan, Cina. _Baba_ Zhoumi dan Hangeng sebenarnya adalah seorang _Baba_ yang perhatian terhadap anak-anaknya. Karena itulah _Baba_nya sangat mengkhawatirkan nilai-nilai akademik Zhoumi yang semakin lama semakin anjlok.

Zhoumi tahu _Baba_nya memaksanya untuk belajar lebih giat tak lain hanyalah karena _Baba_nya sangat menyayanginya. _Baba_nya ingin Zhoumi menjadi seperti _Gege_nya, Hangeng, yang sangat brilian dalam bidang akademik.

Namun Zhoumi tak mau. Ia benci sekali dengan kegiatan belajar.

Belajar membuatnya teringat akan almarhumah _Mama_nya yang meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Belajar membuatnya teringat akan kebiasaan _Mama_nya yang selalu mengajarkan segala mata pelajaran kepada Zhoumi kecil, memotivasinya untuk selalu mendapatkan prestasi akademik yang terbaik di kelas. Belajar membuatnya teringat akan hari dimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping disaat mengetahui _Mama_nya telah meninggal dunia akibat penyakit _liver _yang telah lama dideritanya.

Belajar membuatnya ingat akan kelemahan dirinya. Dan Zhoumi paling benci ketika ia merasa lemah. Tak heran ia lebih memilih aktifitas yang menguras tenaga ketimbang harus memilih untuk belajar. Dan Zhoumi memilih basket sebagai pelampiasannya.

_CLAP CLAP_

Zhoumi terkejut. Ia menarik tangan kirinya secara refleks ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah menjilati tangannya. Zhoumi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menoleh ke arah kirinya.

Tepat di sebelah kirinya, terdapat seekor anak anjing tengah berusaha untuk mengendus-enduskan hidungnya ke telapak tangan milik Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum. Diraihnya anak anjing tersebut dan didudukkannya di pangkuannya.

" Hey _puppies! _Kau tersesat, ya?" tanya Zhoumi pelan pada anak anjing tersebut. Ia membelai lembut bulunya, dan berusaha untuk melihat nama yang terukir pada kalung anjing itu.

" Coco?" Kata Zhoumi, menyebut nama yang terukir pada kalung si anak anjing. Zhoumi tersenyum lagi. Anak anjing ini mengingatkannya pada anjingnya dulu pada saat ia masih tinggal di Cina, Niqiu.

.

'_Mama belikan anak anjing untukmu, Zhoumi baobei! Namanya Niqiu!'_

.

Zhoumi terdiam seketika, ketika melintas dalam ingatannya, bahwa Niqiu, adalah anak anjing yang dibelikan _Mama _untuk kado ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa semua hal yang terjadi hari ini harus membuatnya bersedih? Tadi _Baba_nya yang mengingatkannya akan kematian _Mama_nya. Kini kenangannya akan Niqiu juga membuat hatinya terasa seakan diiris-iris ketika mengingat momen ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh. Dimasa dimana keluarganya masih utuh dan bahagia. _Baba, Mama, _Hangeng, dan dirinya.

Zhoumi tak menyadari setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

" Ah, syukurlah ia lari ke sini!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Zhoumi. Zhoumi buru-buru menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya tersebut sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Kyuhyon-_ssi_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eh… oh… selamat sore, Zhoumi Sunbae!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kaku ketika mengetahui orang yang tengah bersama Coco, anjingnya, adalah kakak kelasnya sendiri, Zhoumi.

Sore itu Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya menghantarkan pesanan kue ke rumah Nyonya Jong dengan mengenakan sepeda, ketika tiba-tiba Coco lari keluar dari jalur sepeda dan berbelok masuk ke dalam kompleks sekolahnya. Setengah mati Kyuhyun memutari kompleks sekolahnya dengan sepeda untuk mencari Coco, ketika akhirnya ia menemukan anjing nakalnya itu sedang berada di pangkuan orang lain.

Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun turun dari sepedanya dan mendekat ke arah Zhoumi dan anjingnya. Namun baru satu langkah berjalan, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

'_Bodoh kau Kyuhyun. Ini Zhoumi sunbae! Sunbae yang menurut gosip yang beredar adalah Sunbae yang paling sadis se-antero SMA Yongsan! Mau apa kau di sini? Coco sedang berada di pangkuan Zhoumi! Masa kau mau meminta sunbae mu itu untuk memberikan Coco? Sudah relakan saja anjing itu sebelum nyawamu terancam!' _Kyuhyun tertegun dengan pemikirannya. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengambil Coco nanti-nanti saja ketika Zhoumi sudah pergi.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Belum sempat ia membalikkan badannya, Zhoumi memanggil namanya.

" Kyuhyon-_ssi_. Apakah ini anjingmu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil tangannya terus membelai kepala Coco.

'_Kyuhyon? Its KYUHYUN!' _jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati, frustasi dengan kealpaan Zhoumi dalam mengucapkan namanya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah ramah. Ia mengangguk.

" Iya. _sunbae._" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini di dekat Zhoumi. Namun Zhoumi masih terus saja membelai kepala Coco, membuat anjing kecil tersebut membenamkan kepalanya manja ke dada Zhoumi.

" Anjing jenis _Teddy Bear_, ya?" tanya Zhoumi lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah ia melihat Zhoumi tersenyum padanya barusan!

Tak mungkin khan orang yang akan marah mau memberikan senyuman? Karena itulah Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk maju beberapa langkah mendekati keduanya.

" Sepertinya iya _Sunbaenim_. Aku tak terlalu paham mengenai anjing." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya, ikut membelai pelan kepala Coco yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk di pangkuan Zhoumi.

" Aah, jangan-jangan ini Coco, anjing kecil peliharaan Toko Kue Leeteuk _hyung, _ya_? _Kau khan bekerja sambilan di sana, Kyuhyon-_ssi._" tanya Zhoumi. Alisnya terangkat dengan mata yang masih terus menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah ketika mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Zhoumi mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyuhyun bekerja paruh waktu di Toko Kue milik Leeteuk _hyung._

" I… iya. Ini Coco yang itu," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit malu-malu,  
>"<em>Sunbae<em> tahu darimana kalau aku bekerja di Toko Kue milik Leeteuk _hyung?" _

" Donghae yang bercerita. Dia berkata bahwa salah satu pegawai baru di toko _hyung _nya adalah sahabat Kim Kibum, yaitu kau." Jawab Zhoumi sambil mengangkat bahunya. Tangannya masih bermain-main dengan bulu milik Coco.

" Oh, _yeah. _Tentu saja. Donghae _Sunbae_. Hahaha." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Zhoumi _sunbae _maupun Siwon _sunbae _berkunjung ke toko kami."

Zhoumi berhenti bermain dengan bulu milik Coco yang kini tengah tertidur. Ia menatap Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

" Kami… kurang suka dengan makanan yang manis." Jawab Zhoumi terus terang. "Makanan manis membuatku mudah merasa mual." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menunjukkan rasa empati. _Yeah_, tentu saja rasa empati. Bagi Kyuhyun, orang yang tidak bisa menikmati lezatnya kue yang manis pastilah sangat menderita. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai makanan, terutama kue yang manis. Kau pikir untuk apa Kyuhyun, yang notabene orang tuanya sebenarnya lebih dari mampu untuk memberikan apapun yang Kyuhyun mau, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Toko Kue, jika bukan demi bisa mendapatkan kue-kue manis kesukaannya?

Benar. Kyuhyun bisa saja membeli semua kue dengan uang miliknya. Namun, dimana-mana, kue enak yang gratis jauh lebih menggoda, bukan?

_Kruuuukkkkk_

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhoumi yang wajahnya kini tengah memerah menahan malu.

Ternyata suara barusan adalah suara perut Zhoumi.

" _Sunbae _lapar, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Zhoumi hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Harga dirinya sebagai senior sangar nampaknya telah jatuh di depan _hoobae_nya ini.

" Kalau _Sunbae _lapar seharusnya _Sunbae _segera pulang dong. Bukannya malah tidur-tiduran tidak jelas di tengah lapangan seperti ini." Komentar Kyuhyun pelan. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan mulutnya yang asal berbicara sebelum berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun melirik Zhoumi, membayangkan seniornya itu akan ngamuk dengan ucapannya. Ia terkejut ketika Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecut, seolah membenarkan ucapannya barusan.

" Aku… sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah saat ini, Kyuhyon-_ssi_." Jawab Zhoumi dengan wajah masam, yang entah mengapa menurut Kyuhyun, menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya. Diambilnya kotak pastik kecil berwarna biru muda dari dalam sana.

" Sebenarnya ini jatah tambahanku sore ini karena telah mengantarkan pesanan yang seharusnya bukan tugasku. Tapi tadi sebelum berangkat aku sudah makan beberapa. Ambillah semua, _Sunbae_. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar setelah latihan basket dari tadi siang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kotak plastik tersebut ke arah Zhoumi.

" Apa ini?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat kue-kue tart berwarna ungu-putih. Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya.

" Err, maaf. Aku tadi khan sudah bilang kalau aku tak suka makanan manis." Tolak Zhoumi sambil menutup kotak tersebut dan memberikannya kembali pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahannya. Ia malah meraih Coco dari pangkuan Zhoumi.

" Coba saja dulu Zhoumi _sunbae_. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Tetapi makanan yang manis malah membuatku mual, Kyuhyon-_ssi._" jawab Zhoumi sambil menatap kotak plastik berisi kue tersebut.

" Rasa mual biasanya disebabkan oleh tingginya tingkat penggunaan gula pasir dalam adonan kue. Kue ini namanya _Blueberry Cheese Tart_. Koki di toko kue kami baru saja menyempurnakan resepnya hari ini. Dan kami menggunakan _Honey _sebagai pengganti gula pasir. Cobalah dulu, _Sunbaenim._" Terang Kyuhyun sambil menuju ke sepedanya. Ia menaruh Coco yang tengah tertidur pulas di dalam keranjang sepeda, sebelum berbalik menghadap Zhoumi, mohon undur diri.

" Aku harus segera kembali ke toko, _Sunbae_. Semoga kau suka dengan kue itu." kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberikan hormat.

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan. Ditatapnya kotak plastik yang tengah berada di pangkuannya tersebut. Baru saja ia membuka tutup kotak tersebut, ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada di atas sepeda, sedang melempar senyum ke arahnya.

" Aku… namaku Kyuhyun, _Sunbae_. Bukan Kyuhyon. Itu saja." Kata Kyuhyun singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Zhoumi tertegun. Ia mengambil sepotong kecil kue tersebut dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Matanya terpejam. Berusaha untuk menikmati citarasa dari kue itu.

Mulutnya mengulum pelan, ia merasakan dingin. Ia juga merasakan rasa manis yang sangat kuat namun anehnya tidak membuatnya mual.

Rasa madu.

Mata Zhoumi terbuka. Pandangannya tertuju ke punggung Kyuhyun yang kini sudah lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tempat ia duduk.

Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya yang tipis.

" Aah, Kui Xian, ya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Hi semua. Ini chapter 2 dari A Summer's Tale. Larrabee sudah menepati janjinya untuk segera mengupdate secara regular. Semoga ke depannya Larrabee juga bisa update secara regular seperti ini :)**

**Reviews, komentar, dan masukan is more than welcome :) **

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk reviews sebelumnya: **

**.**

**Sj4ever15: Iya sayang. Ini tokoh utamanya Qmi kok (dan uhuk sibum uhuk). Yang sabar ya, ini masih membangun karakter ceritanya dulu. Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)**

**.**

**The: Haha. Iya, terimakasih sudah memberikan reviewnya :)**

**.**

**Momoelfsparkyu: Panggil saja Eonnie kalau Momo belum kuliah, atau Larrabee juga boleh. Casts disini kalau pembaca cermat, sudah disebutkan sejak awal cerita lho. Haha, yang jelas usia SMA untuk kebanyakan main castsnya, dan usia mahasiswa untuk sisanya. **Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)****

**.**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung: ****Iya, terimakasih sudah memberikan masukannya (hugsback). Kita sama-sama saling membantu ya untuk menjadi yang lebih baik ^^******

**.**

**Yongie13: Iya, sabar ya buat Yewooknya. ****Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)******

**.**

**Baby Hae: Pasti nanti ada lagi kok scene Donghae polos dan Qmi momentnya, haha. ****Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)******

**.**

**WookieBabyKyuu: Salam Qmi shipper juga ^^. ******Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)********

**.**

**Lee Mina: Hey, salah satu author Qmi favoritku di FFn! :D Di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan penampilan fisik Kyuhyun. Semoga menjawab. ******Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)********

**.**

**Cho** **Tika Hyun: Ada kok, pasti ada. Tapi sabar ya sayang. Khan 2 pairing itu tokoh utamanya :) ******Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)********

**.**

**Schagarin****: Bisa dijelaskan apanya yang harus diralat?**

**.**

**YunieNie: HanChul mungkin setelah ini, sayang. Yang sabar, ya :). ********Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)********  
><strong>

.

**Kyuminjoong: Sungmin disini ceritanya jadi sahabat asyik, a lil bit player, tapi loyal kok. haha. ********Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)**********

.

**Mrs. Zhou: Again. One of my favorite Qmi author** **in FFn! You know what, you're right. We should be friends! :D haha...Thanks for reviewing!** **Check your Inbox! I replied your PM! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL **

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**A Summer's Tale**

**Chapter 3/?**

.

.

.

Siwon mengetikkan beberapa kata perubahan untuk proposal yang akan diajukannya. Ditatapnya layar laptopnya yang sedang menunjukkan dokumen kontrak pengajuan acara tahunan yang diselenggarakan oleh OSIS. Malam itu, sang ketua OSIS SMA Yongsan sedang benar-benar terfokus pada urusan OSISnya.

Siwon menggerakkan mousenya dengan perlahan. Ia tengah mencari satu _file_ yang ia butuhkan, ketika secara tak sengaja matanya tertuju pada _wallpaper _di desktopnya yang tengah menampilkan gambar _selca_ dirinya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Donghae dan Zhoumi. Di gambar tersebut terlihat Zhoumi adalah yang orang yang memegang kamera, dengan Donghae di sisi kanannya dan Siwon di sisi kirinya. Ketiganya terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi mereka yang rapi.

Rambut Donghae di foto itu masih terpotong pendek, memperlihatkan dahinya yang kecil, dan rambut milik Zhoumi masih berwarna hitam legam, tidak seperti sekarang -merah-.

Sekilas, siapapun akan berpendapat bahwa di foto tersebut, Siwon dan Zhoumi terlihat seperti saudara kembar.

Siwon tersenyum tatkala melihat foto _selca_ yang mereka ambil hampir dua tahun yang lalu itu. Pikirannya melayang ke saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Waktu itu, sekitar beberapa minggu setelah tahun ajaran baru di SMA Yongsan dimulai, Siwon, yang sudah populer dari awal masuk sekolah, secara tidak sengaja terlibat dalam baku hantam dengan senior-seniornya. Permasalahan dimulai ketika beberapa senior tengah mengerjai seorang anak kelas satu berwajah tampan dan berbadan kecil, di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Donghae, nama anak itu, tengah dikepung oleh sekitar enam senior yang berbadan jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Permasalahannya sepele. Sang kakak kelas tidak terima ketika kekasihnya menaruh hati pada anak baru seperti Donghae. Para senior tersebut merasa bahwa keberadaan Donghae sangatlah mengganggu dan pantas untuk 'dibersihkan'. Donghae, yang merasa tidak memiliki kesalahan, tentu saja tidak diam begitu saja. Ia mencoba bertahan walaupun lawannya adalah enam remaja lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar daripada dirinya.

Siwon, yang kala itu tak sengaja lewat di sekitar mereka, tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia berniat untuk masuk lagi ke dalam sekolah dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada guru. Namun apa daya. Belum sempat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya, salah satu senior ternyata telah melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Donghae, membuat remaja kecil tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Siwon mengutuk dalam hati. Ia memang pemilik sabuk hitam _Taekwondo. _Namun ia sama sekali tak menyukai cara kekerasan. Itulah mengapa sebelumnya ia berinisiatif untuk melaporkan kepada guru daripada ikut campur tangan secara langsung. Tetapi apa daya. Adu fisik yang tak imbang telah terjadi. Dan tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat anak lelaki tersebut dikerjai habis-habisan oleh kakak kelasnya, bukan?

Beberapa senior berhenti menghajar Donghae dan mengalihkan perhatian padanya ketika Siwon memanggil mereka semua. Salah satu dari mereka berkata bahwa ini bukanlah urusan Siwon, dan lebih baik ia enyah sekarang juga dari hadapan mereka. Siwon bergeming. Ia mengancam para senior tersebut dengan berkata bahwa dirinya akan melaporkan kasus pemukulan ini kepada guru.

Dan ternyata hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat beberapa dari mereka berang dan melancarkan serangan pada Siwon.

Dengan sekali tebas, Siwon berhasil membuat kedua orang yang menyerangnya terjatuh. Namun ia sedikit lengah ketika dua orang yang lain menyergapnya dari belakang. Siwon mengumpat. Ia tahu sekuat apapun dirinya, setangguh apapun dirinya dalam bela diri, tak mungkin ia yang seorang diri mampu melumpuhkan enam remaja lelaki sekaligus.

Seorang senior tengah mengeluarkan belati dari balik saku _blazer_nya dan menghunuskannya ke arah Siwon, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menendang tangan senior tersebut dan membuat belati itu terpental ke udara dan mendarat mulus di tangannya.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap remaja lelaki yang barusan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Remaja tersebut bertubuh tinggi dan kurus. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, tumbuh sampai ke tengkuk. Matanya tajam terhunus kepada para senior yang kini tengah mengelilinginya. Tangan kanannya memain-mainkan belati sambil sesekali menudingkannya ke arah para senior.

Siwon mengenali remaja lelaki tersebut. Namanya Zhoumi. Siswa kelas satu di SMA Yongsan yang terkenal jago berkelahi. Semua siswa tahu bahwa ia adalah adik satu-satunya dari Tan Hangeng, alumni SMA Yongsan yang juga seorang mantan Ketua OSIS, yang masuk dalam catatan sebagai salah satu siswa terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh SMA Yongsan.

Beberapa senior terlihat ragu ketika melihat Zhoumi. _Track record _Zhoumi dalam berkelahi sudah sangat terkenal. Lawannya tidak hanya dari SMA Yongsan saja namun juga dari SMA-SMA lain di kota Seoul. Padahal saat itu Zhoumi baru beberapa minggu menjadi siswa SMA.

Siwon menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melepaskan diri dari seniornya. Ia melumpuhkan kedua seniornya dengan menghantamkan sikunya ke perut mereka.

Zhoumi pun tak mau kalah. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melipat belati tersebut dan memasukkannya ke saku _blazer _miliknya. Ia ikut bertanding dengan tangan kosong. Dengan gerakan yang halus, Zhoumi menghajar kedua seniornya sekaligus dengan tendangan dari kaki kanannya, dan sabetan dari siku kirinya. Kedua senior sisanya langsung melarikan diri ketika melihat keempat kawannya yang lain KO dihajar oleh adik kelas mereka.

Zhoumi menatapnya ketika perkelahian itu telah usai. Ia menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Dan Siwon pun mengangguk. Lalu perhatian keduanya beralih kepada Donghae, yang wajahnya sedikit terluka akibat perkelahian awal tadi.

Siwon ingat ketika itu keduanya langsung membawa Donghae ke Unit Kesehatan di sekolahnya. Mereka bertiga mengenalkan diri satu sama lain. Waktu itu, entah mengapa, Siwon bahkan seperti melihat dirinya di dalam diri Zhoumi. Mengingat seberapa miripnya mereka berdua.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Zhoumi dan Donghae. Dengan Zhoumi, karena melihatnya serasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dengan sifat yang berbeda. Dan dengan Donghae, karena demi Tuhan, siapapun yang pernah bertemu dengan Donghae tidak akan bisa untuk mengatakan tidak pada ajakan pertemanannya. Manusia seperti apa yang bisa tahan dengan tatapan penuh harap yang selalu dipancarkan oleh mata Donghae setiap kali ia berbicara?

Sejak saat itulah mereka bertiga bersahabat karib. Sifat mereka bertiga memang sangat berbeda, namun disitulah letak keunikan mereka. Siwon, dengan sifatnya yang _gentleman, _ramah, dan _perfectionist. _Donghae, dengan sifatnya yang ceria, polos, dan kekanakan. Dan Zhoumi, dengan sifatnya yang dingin, dan apatis.

Siwon tersenyum sekali lagi ketika mengingat sifat Zhoumi.

'_Dingin dan apatis?'_ pikirnya, _'Hah, itu hanya kover! Coba orang-orang tahu seberapa manjanya si Mimi itu pada orang-orang terdekatnya! Seberapa sukanya lelaki yang sekarang berambut merah itu dengan benda-benda kecil dan imut!' _Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya ketika mengenang sosok sahabatnya yang kini sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan dirinya tersebut.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Lamunan Siwon terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melihat sesosok wanita masuk, dan berjalan anggun mendekatinya.

" Turunlah, sudah waktunya makan malam." Kata wanita tersebut sambil membelai punggung anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Siwon hanya tersenyum. Ia balas menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

" Lima menit lagi, _Umma_. Setelah itu aku akan turun." Jawabnya sambil membalas senyum Ibunya, memamerkan lesung pipi miliknya. Ibunya mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

Sesaat sebelum ibunya menutup pintu, ibunya berkata, " Bergegaslah, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di bawah, dan _Umma _ajak dia sekalian makan malam bersama kita."

Siwon menaikkan alisnya. Mencoba menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang ingin menemuinya di malam hari seperti ini. Ia melayangkan matanya untuk menatap sekali lagi gambar _selca_ dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya sebelum ia mematikan laptopnya.

Siwon beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke bawah. Dirapikannya rambut hitam miliknya ketika ia melewati cermin besar yang berada di koridor dekat pintu masuk ruang makan. Ketika ia sudah merasa dirinya lumayan rapi, ia tersenyum lebar sembari memasuki ruang makan yang kini telah terisi beberapa orang. Matanya berkeliaran, mencari sosok yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tubuh Siwon seketika membeku ketika melihat orang yang dimaksud.

Orang tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat Siwon memasuki ruang makan.

" _Hyung!" _panggil orang itu dengan senyuman yang khas yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan kehadiran orang tersebut di rumahnya.

"Kibum?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apakah teleponmu diangkat olehnya?" tanya seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi kepada lelaki berwajah cantik di sampingnya. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu hanya menggeleng sambil terus menatap telepon selularnya.

" _Seasoning_ juga tak mau mengangkat telepon dariku, Geng! Daritadi telepon dariku tidak diangkat dan hanya terhubung pada kotak suara!" Jawab lelaki cantik itu gemas.

Pria tampan bernama Hangeng itupun semakin terlihat cemas. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi adik kesayangannya yang sampai sekarang belum juga pulang dari sekolah.

Nihil.

Hangeng menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi _sofa_ ruang tamu miliknya.

" Heechul," panggilnya, " Apakah aku terlalu keras kepada adikku sendiri?" tanya Hangeng lemah. Lelaki cantik bernama Heechul tersebut tersenyum. Dengan tarikan lembut, ia menuntun Hangeng, yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak lulus SMA, untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

" Tenanglah. _Seasoning _bukanlah anak kemarin sore yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah delapan belas tahun! Ia sudah dewasa! Kurasa, saat ini ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir." Jawab Heechul sambil membelai punggung Hangeng, tekhnik yang acap kali ia gunakan tiap kali kekasihnya itu sedang kalut dalam suatu masalah.

Hangeng membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya, frustasi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah sebelas malam, dan Zhoumi, adiknya satu-satunya, belum pulang juga dari sekolah. Belasan pesan singkat telah ia kirimkan dan puluhan kali telah ia coba untuk menelepon telepon seluler adiknya, namun tidak juga diangkat.

Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya, ia yakin ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku… aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya! Ia meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan emosi pagi ini. Dan aku tahu tabiat buruknya dalam mengendarai mobil jika ia sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk." Kata Hangeng dengan suara lemah. Heechul tetap melanjutkan belaiannya tanpa henti, mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia siap mendengar semua curahan hati kekasihnya itu.

" Zhoumi ternyata masih memusuhi _Baba_. Zhoumi merasa _Baba_ terlalu menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi pintar dan sempurna seperti _Mama_. Zhoumi merasa bahwa _Baba_ sayang padanya hanya karena wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan wajah _Mama. Didi _kecilku itu ternyata masih trauma dengan kematian _Mama_! Dan bodohnya, Aku, _Gege_nya, malah mengingatkan ia pada kenangan pahit masa kecilnya itu." kata Hangeng, melanjutkan ceritanya. Setitik airmata terlihat di ujung matanya, menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

" Aku. Tan Hangeng. Sengaja untuk menjadi lelaki sempurna dalam bidang akademis karena aku tak ingin _didi_ kecilku itu yang terbebani. Aku mati-matian untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang akademis tak lebih hanya karena aku ingin melindungi _didi _kecilku itu dari tekanan _Baba_ yang menginginkan salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi penerus perusahannya. Aku tahu… aku tahu sejak dulu kalau Zhoumi masih trauma dengan belajar. Demi Tuhan aku berada di sisinya saat pertama kali ia menangis histeris ketika _Baba_ kami memanggilkan guru privat untuk kami berdua setelah _Mama_ meninggal! Aku bisa merasakan perihnya karena _Mama _jugalah yang mengajariku pada saat aku masih kecil! Perih, Heechul, perih!" lanjut Hangeng, kali ini ia menatap nanar pada Heechul. Lelaki cantik itupun hanya terdiam mendengar semua curahan hati Hangeng.

" Tapi aku coba untuk bertahan! Aku coba tahan sakitnya perasaan ini ketika tiap kali aku sedang belajar, dan kenangan-kenangan akan _Mama_ tiba-tiba terlintas! Aku juga trauma,Heechul! Tapi aku lawan rasa traumaku itu agar _didi _kecilku itu tidak perlu menghadapi rasa traumanya!" kata Hangeng sembari terengah-engah. Ternyata menceritakan semua ini sangat menguras emosi dan tenaganya. Hangeng mengalihkan tatapannya dari Heechul ke lantai keramik di bawahnya.

" Aku juga telah berusaha mati-matian agar _Baba_ 'melihat' ke arahku. Agar _Baba_ tidak menuntut macam-macam dari _didi_ kecilku itu. Namun semuanya sia-sia. Dari awal _Baba_ memang jauh lebih menyayangi Zhoumi daripada diriku karena Zhoumi sangatlah mirip dengan _Mama! _Dari awal _Baba _sudah memiliki obsesi untuk 'membuat' Zhoumi menjadi sesempurna _Mama, _tak peduli seberapa besar usahaku untuk mengalihkan itu semua." Lanjut Hangeng. Heechul menghentikan belaiannya. Dahinya berkerut tanda tak suka. Ia malah balik memukul kepala Hangeng.

" _Paboya_! Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun, ya? Mana ada orang tua yang tak sayang pada anaknya sendiri? _Oke,_ _Baba_mu mungkin sedikit lebih memberikan perhatian kepada _Seasoning_. Tapi itu karena _Seasoning_ ADIKMU! Dan kau, sebagai Kakaknya, telah dipercaya penuh oleh _Baba_mu sebagai laki-laki dewasa yang mampu dan dapat dipercaya untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Buktinya, kau dipercaya oleh _Baba_mu untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Korea sejak masuk SMA! Kau buta, ya? Sudah jelas-jelas _Baba_mu itu juga sayang dan bangga sekali padamu! Ia hanya khawatir pada nilai-nilai _Seasoning _yang semakin lama semakin turun!" terang Heechul berapi-api. Ia gemas sekali dengan pemikiran picik Hangeng barusan. Ia tak suka bila Hangeng merasa rendah diri seperti tadi! Hangeng yang dikenalnya adalah Hangeng, lelaki sempurna yang sangat percaya diri dalam mengambil keputusan hidup, apapun resiko yang ditempuh.

Hangeng terdiam. Ia memikirkan dalam-dalam perkataan kekasihnya barusan. Ia sadar semua yang Heechul ucapkan benar. _Baba_nya sangat menyayanginya. Sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang _Baba_nya pada _didi _kecilnya, Zhoumi. Mungkin rasa perhatian _Baba_nya memang ditujukan lebih kepada Zhoumi. Namun itu semua karena Zhoumi lebih muda dan saat ini _didi_nya itu memang membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih!

Hangeng tersenyum dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpendapat bahwa _Baba_nya tak menyayanginya sebesar rasa sayang _Baba_nya ke Zhoumi, ketika hampir setiap hari _Baba_nya itu mengirimkan pesan singkat yang berisi doa dan petuah untuk Hangeng dalam menjalani harinya. _Baba_nya bahkan tadi meneleponnya, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dulu setelah hampir tiga jam mencari Zhoumi yang tak kunjung pulang.

Kini Hangeng merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tak menyangka kau datang mengunjungiku malam ini, Kibum-_ah_." Kata Siwon pada lelaki mungil di sisinya. Saat ini Siwon dan Kibum tengah berjalan menuju rumah Kibum yang jaraknya hanya tiga blok dari rumah Siwon.

Lelaki mungil bernama Kibum itu hanya tersenyum.

" Memangnya kenapa, _hyung? _Bukankah sejak kecil aku sudah sering bermain ke rumahmu?" tanya Kibum pada Siwon. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit salah tingkah ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kibum.

" _Well, _sudah sekitar enam bulan ini hubungan kita sudah tak sedekat saat kita kecil dulu." Jawab Siwon hati-hati. Kibum menaikkan alisnya.

" Maksud _hyung?" _tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon dari samping.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu ini tak akan mudah.

" Kau menjauhiku sejak enam bulan yang lalu, Kibum-_ah. _Sejak malam dimana aku 'menembak'mu dan kau menolakku." Gerutu Siwon sambil memandangi aspal di depannya.

Kim Kibum tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Siwon ikut berhenti dan berbalik menghadap kepadanya.

" Aku tak pernah menjauhimu, _hyung._" Kata Kibum singkat. Kali ini Siwon yang mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Tapi kau tak pernah bermain ke rumahku lagi sejak saat itu!" tegas Siwon dengan tatapan lurus pada Kibum.

" _Hyung _tak pernah mengundangku untuk datang!" bela Kibum.

" Memangnya sejak kapan kau membutuhkan undangan untuk datang ke rumahku, Kim Kibum!" potong Siwon. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, tak menjawab. Mereka berdua terus berjalan, melewati beberapa saat dalam hening.

" Terimakasih _Hyung _untuk siang tadi. Jika tak ada dirimu, aku pasti sudah babak belur dihajar Zhoumi _sunbae._" Ucap Kibum setelah beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Pandangan Siwon tak beralih dari aspal di depan mereka.

" Jadi karena itu kau datang ke rumahku malam ini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Kibum tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

" Tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu, _hyung_!" jawab Kibum sambil terus tersenyum. Kali ini Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya ke lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

" Lalu karena apa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Siwon. Membuat lelaki itu semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah Kibum. Kibum menawarkan Siwon untuk mampir sebentar, namun Siwon menolak dengan halus, beralasan karena waktu sudah terlalu malam dan mungkin lain kali ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Kibum.

Suasana hening. Siwon terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

" Kibum -_ah_, apakah kau masih menyukai-_Nya_?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mata tajam kepada Kibum.

" _Nya_? Siapa maksud _hyung_?" kata Kibum balik bertanya.

Siwon mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum berkata.

" Donghae… Apakah kau masih menyukai Lee Donghae?" tanya Siwon terus-terang. Ia tak peduli. Sudah beberapa bulan ia mengetahui fakta ini dan baru kali ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung pada Kibum.

Tubuh Kim Kibum membeku sesaat. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon.

" _Hyung… hyung _tahu dari siapa kalau aku menyukai Donghae _sunbae_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada terkejut yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Siwon tersenyum lemah. Berita itu ternyata benar. Kim Kibum menyukai Lee Donghae.

" Dari siapa itu tidak penting, Kibum-_ah_." Kata Siwon pelan.

Kibum menatap Siwon selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

" Kalau begitu, hal ini juga tidak penting untuk dibicarakan, _hyung_." Tegas Kibum tajam.

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Menimbulkan suasana canggung.

Akhirnya Siwon undur diri. Ia berpamitan kepada Kibum, dan Kibum mengangguk.

" Terimakasih _hyung_ sudah mau mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah." Kata Kibum sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Siwon tersenyum.

" Sama-sama. Aku harap kau lebih sering mengunjungi rumahku." Jawab Siwon. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Udara Seoul malam ini terasa begitu dingin walaupun ini adalah musim panas.

Kibum menatap punggung Siwon ketika lelaki itu telah berjalan kembali menuju ke rumahnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

" Aku memang pernah suka dengannya _hyung. _Tapi itu dulu!"

Siwon terkejut dengan perkataan tersebut. Ia membalikkan badannya. Namun Kim Kibum telah berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'_Aku memang pernah suka dengannya hyung. Tapi itu dulu!' _Siwon mengangkat alisnya mencoba menelaah perkataan Kibum barusan. Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar!

'_Apa maksudnya mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak lagi menyukai Donghae?' _tanya Siwon dalam hati. Dahinya berkerut sembari melanjutkan berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia lalui dalam diam, berpikir tentang ucapan Kibum barusan.

Siwon baru saja akan membuka gerbang rumahnya, ketika melihat sesosok lelaki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil _sport_ berwarna putih yang diparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia memperhatikan sesosok siluet itu dengan seksama.

Siwon terkejut ketika akhirnya ia mengenali sosok misterius tersebut.

"Zhoumi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Siwon sembari mendekati sosok itu.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat kehadiran Siwon.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya!" kata Zhoumi sambil memeluk bahu Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku… namaku Kyuhyun, Sunbae. Bukan Kyuhyon". _

Kyuhyun memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar sembari mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut. Ia merasa konyol telah berani mengoreksi Zhoumi untuk menyebutkan namanya dengan benar.

" Bodoh kau Kyuhyun bodoh!" ucap remaja berkulit pucat tersebut sambil terus memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding. " Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi _sunbae _merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian sore tadi. Entah ada angin apa ia berani mengoreksi Zhoumi, seniornya yang terkenal sadis itu. Ia rasa, kehidupan SMAnya telah berakhir kalau sampai Zhoumi benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Senyum Zhoumi. Ya, senyum _sunbae_nya itu yang telah membuatnya lepas kontrol. Baru kali ini ia melihat _sunbae_nya yang satu itu tersenyum. Biasanya hanyalah ekspresi datar dan sinis yang sering keluar dari wajahnya.

Siapa yang menyangka senyuman Zhoumi ternyata luar biasa indah?

Kenangan akan senyuman Zhoumi yang ditujukan padanya membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya saat membayangkan wajah Zhoumi yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Dan Kyuhyun memukulkan kepalanya lagi ke tembok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Hi semua. Ini chapter 3 dari A Summer's Tale. Maaf sekali baru bisa update chapter yang ini. Larrabee benar-benar memiliki minggu yang hectic satu minggu belakangan ini. Semoga ke depannya Larrabee bisa update lebih cepat :)**

**Reviews, komentar, dan masukan is more than welcome :) **

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk reviews, komentar, dan masukan dari Kyuminjoong, Momoelfsparkyu, cho tika hyun, Sj4ever15, lee mina, WookieBabyKyuu, The, amyeka, shakyu, Mrs. Zhou, YunieNie, cho kyurin, dan GuiXian880203 :D**

**Mulai chapter depan, akan lebih banyak Qmi moment ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Two Brothers

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL **

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A Summer's Tale**

**Chapter 4/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

" Kau barusan mengantarkan Kibum pulang ke rumahnya, ya?" tanya Zhoumi sambil membuntuti Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia langsung melemparkan ranselnya ke ranjang milik Siwon dan membuka sepatunya sebelum merebahkan diri.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos berwarna putih, dan melemparkannya ke muka Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengambil kaos yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

" _Dude_, aku berpapasan dengan kalian berdua di jalan saat kau mengantarkan Kibum!" seru Zhoumi sembari bangkit dari posisinya. Kali ini Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengantar Kibum pulang? Hari ini ia makan malam di sini bersama keluargaku. Keluargaku senang sekali dengan kedatangannya. Apalagi Kibum memang sudah lama sekali tidak main ke sini. Karena itulah mereka menahan Kibum sampai larut malam. Mau tidak mau aku harus mengantarkannya pulang, bukan?" jawab Siwon kalem. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju laci meja yang berisi perkakas mandi dan mengambil sebuah sikat gigi baru.

" _Seriously though_, jangan-jangan kau masih suka ya dengan Kim Kibum?" goda Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangan menerima sikat gigi baru dari Siwon.

" Cepatlah mandi dan ganti bajumu. Di dalam kamar mandi ada satu handuk bersih yang bisa kau gunakan. Kau juga bisa menggunakan sabun cuci mukaku kalau kau mau." Kata Siwon mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" Maaf saja, tetapi wajah tampanku ini sensitif sekali kalau harus menggunakan sabun cuci muka milik orang lain." Seru Zhoumi sambil mendengus. Siwon memutar bola matanya.

" _Brat!_"gumam Siwon sambil melirik Zhoumi. Ia duduk di samping Zhoumi di tempat tidur sembari mengeluarkan telepon selularnya.

Zhoumi hanya tertawa.

" Tapi aku serius, Siwon! Jangan-jangan kau masih menyimpan rasa pada Kibum, ya?" tanya Zhoumi. Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari telepon selularnya.

" Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Siwon tetap dengan intonasi yang tenang. Kali ini Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Tapi kau tahu khan kalau orang yang disukai oleh Kim Kibum adalah Donghae, bukan dirimu?" bisik Zhoumi dengan nada rendah, seolah-olah takut ada orang lain selain mereka berdua yang akan mendengarkan ucapannya.

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya terdiam. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Siwon malah merebahkan diri di sisinya. Zhoumi bergeser dari posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan posisi Siwon.

" Hey. Apakah Donghae tahu tentang ini semua?" tanya Zhoumi setelah beberapa saat. Siwon menggeleng.

" Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Siwon sambil meletakkan lengannya di wajahnya. Zhoumi terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

" Apakah menurutmu Donghae berhak untuk mengetahuinya?" tanya Zhoumi. Tiba-tiba Siwon langsung bangkit dari posisinya, menarik tangan Zhoumi, dan menatap tajam kepadanya.

" Jangan coba-coba untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Donghae jika kau masih ingin bersahabat denganku!" ancam Siwon serius. Zhoumi terkejut dengan reaksi tersebut. Dengan cepat remaja berambut merah itu menarik kembali tangannya dari cengkeraman Siwon.

" _Woa woa woa, _rileks Siwon! Aku hanya bertanya!" kata Zhoumi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara.

" Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi Kibum sudah tidak menyukai Donghae lagi. Jadi menurutku, Donghae tak perlu tahu akan hal ini." Kata Siwon hampir terdengar seperti gerutuan. Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Tahu darimana kau kalau Kibum sudah tidak menyukai Donghae lagi? Kibum bercerita padamu?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada hati-hati. Siwon hanya mengangguk sembari menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Suasana hening sesaat. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi detak jarum jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu.

" Menurutmu, mengapa Kibum menceritakan padaku bahwa ia sudah tidak menyukai Donghae lagi?" tanya Siwon. Ia melirik Zhoumi dari balik bulu matanya, meminta jawaban. Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

" Mana kutahu! Sudah kubilang khan aku tidak pernah peduli dengan yang namanya Cinta. Berulang kali kuingatkan padamu kalau Cinta itu Merepotkan! Hanya orang-orang bodoh dan naif yang percaya dengan yang namanya cinta!" dengus Zhoumi. Siwon masih melirik tajam ke arahnya.

" Jadi menurutmu aku terlalu naif karena percaya akan yang namanya Cinta?" tanya Siwon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Bukan! Kau bukannya naif! Kau itu BODOH!" seru Zhoumi, tertawa sambil menendang-nendang kaki Siwon.

Siwon mencoba menangkap kaki Zhoumi yang tengah menendang-nendang kakinya namun gagal, membuat tawa Zhoumi semakin keras.

" Awas kau Zhoumi! Kudoakan agar kau jatuh cinta secepatnya! Jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya pada seseorang sampai kau tak bisa hidup tanpa orang itu di sisimu!" erang Siwon sambil bangkit dan mencoba meraih tubuh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi berkelit dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum mengeluarkan tawanya keras-keras.

" _There is no way I'd falling in love with someone!_" jerit Zhoumi dari dalam sana. Siwon tersenyum simpul sembari merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

" _Well-well, _kita lihat saja nanti Zhoumi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pulanglah!" seru Donghae pada Zhoumi yang kini tengah berjalan di sisinya. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya mendengus.

" Donghae benar. Sesenang-senangnya aku memiliki dirimu untuk menginap di rumahku, aku harap kau segera berbicara dengan _Gege_ mu." Kali ini Siwon yang berkata.

Siang itu mereka bertiga tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Membuat koridor SMA Yongsan penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar.

Zhoumi masih tidak menanggapi bujukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tatapan matanya tajam tertuju ke depan, wajahnya terlihat sedang kesal, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi segan.

" Zhoumi-_ah_!" panggil Siwon lagi, meminta tanggapan. Zhoumi akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kedua sahabatnya yang lain juga berhenti berjalan.

" Iya-iya aku tahu! Heechul _hyung _meneleponku saat istirahat makan siang tadi! Ia menyuruhku datang sore ini ke tempat kerjanya untuk berbicara empat mata pada Hangeng _Ge._" Jawab Zhoumi dengan wajah yang masih berkerut. Siwon dan Donghae menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

" Lalu mengapa wajahmu terlihat sangat kesal seperti itu, Zhoumi?" tanya Donghae lagi saat mereka bertiga sudah melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri koridor.

" Lee Taemin, manajer klub basket, kecelakaan kemarin malam! Ia mengalami patah tulang leher. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu sebelum ia bisa bersekolah kembali. Ini artinya klub basket sedang tidak memiliki manajer aktif lagi!" keluh Zhoumi sambil terus berjalan dengan cepat. Pikirannya tengah ruwet saat ini. Ia ingin sekali membawa timnya untuk menang dalam kejuaraan bola basket antar SMA se-Seoul tahun ini, namun sayangnya dua minggu sebelum putaran final dimulai, ia harus kehilangan manajer timnya.

" Cari saja penggantinya! Adakan audisi atau perekrutan. Klub Basket khan termasuk salah satu klub bergengsi di SMA ini. Pasti banyak peminatnya!" Usul Siwon pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas berat.

" Tidak semudah itu, Siwon!" erang Zhoumi, " Yang kami butuhkan saat ini adalah manajer yang benar-benar tahu seluk-beluk tentang basket! Kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan hal-hal kecil pada orang baru. Pertandingan dimulai dua minggu lagi! "

Siwon dan Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tak bisa menemukan solusi.

" Aku harap aku bisa membantumu. Namun sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket. Suruh aku bermain _futsal_ atau Sepak Bola dan aku Masternya. Tapi Bola basket? _Nu' uh._" Ujar Donghae pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Zhoumi sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia memperlambat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Tak apa. Tapi hubungi aku dengan segera jika ada orang yang berkompeten yang ingin kalian rekomendasikan untuk menggantikan Taemin sebagai manajer Klub Basket." Kata Zhoumi sembari menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya.

Ketiganya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Siwon.

"Oh, hey Kibum." Jawab Siwon ketika melihat Kibum dan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia melihat lelaki mungil itu tengah membawa bingkisan kecil yang dibungkus kain.

" Dari _Umma_ ku. Ia baru datang dari Busan tadi pagi. Ia menitipkan oleh-oleh _Sashimi_ ini untuk keluargamu, _hyung_." Kata Kibum ketika ia sudah berada di depan Siwon, sembari menyerahkan bingkisan yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, tak ingin mengganggu.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia senang ternyata Ibu Kibum masih ingat akan makanan favoritnya.

" Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku pada _Umma_ mu kalau begitu." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang tak terputus. Kibum mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih kepada sosok lelaki di samping Siwon.

" Hai Kibum-_ah_!" sapa Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Oh, hai Donghae _Sunbae._" Kata Kibum pelan, balas menyapa.

Zhoumi, yang berada di sisi lain Siwon, menyikut pelan perut Siwon. Membuat lelaki itu melirik ke arahnya dan mengangguk perlahan, membalas isyarat dari Zhoumi.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya." Kata Siwon sembari mengangkat bingkisan yang tadi diberikan oleh Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk. " Sama-sama, _hyung. _Kalu begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat siang." Jawabnya pada Siwon. Kibum juga menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah dua seniornya yang lain, tanda undur diri.

Zhoumi hanya melirik lelaki kecil itu. Ia bersumpah demi apapun bahwa ia melihat perubahan pada air muka Kibum ketika Donghae menyapanya barusan!

Dan itu membuatnya ragu akan pernyataan Siwon kemarin malam saat mengatakan bahwa Kibum sudah tidak menyukai Donghae lagi.

Siwon dan Donghae mulai berjalan, namun Zhoumi masih tetap bergeming dengan tatapan mata tajam melirik Kibum yang juga sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Lirikan maut milik Zhoumi baru terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya.

Dengan gerakan refleks ia menahan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dan berhenti berjalan. Lelaki tinggi berambut _brunnete_ itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diekspresikan.

" Ya, Zhoumi _sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Sungmin yang berada di sisinya pun ikut berhenti melangkah.

" Terimakasih." Ujar Zhoumi pelan. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum. Tapi paling tidak, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih lembut ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. Apalagi ketika ia sadar bahwa tangan Zhoumi masih menahan tangannya.

" Terimakasih untuk apa, _sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Zhoumi melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sebagai gantinya ia menepuk pelan rambut _brunnete _milik Kyuhyun.

" Terimakasih untuk kue yang kau berikan kemarin itu," kata Zhoumi sebelum melanjutkan, " Kui Xian."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Zhoumi memutar tubuhnya, dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih _shock_ dengan apa yang diperbuatnya barusan.

Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Zhoumi tanpa bisa membalas kata-kata seniornya itu.

" _Okay…,"_ kata Sungmin perlahan, sembari berkacak pinggang kepada Kyuhyun, "_Did I miss something?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tapi aku minta agar kau tak terlalu memaksanya. Aku minta _seasoning _untuk datang kemari agar ia tak merasa terintimidasi ketika harus berbicara denganmu." Ujar Heechul pada Hangeng yang tengah duduk di kursi pelanggan. Saat ini Hangeng tengah berada di tempat kerja Heechul, Toko Bunga _Gardenia_.

Toko Bunga _Gardenia_ termasuk toko yang mungil. Menempati dua kapling pertokoan di daerah _pedestrian_ di pusat kota Seoul. Toko itu memiliki cat dinding berwarna merah muda dan biru muda, yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga yang mereka jual.

Heechul sedang duduk di balik meja kasir sembari mencatat beberapa pesanan baru yang masuk ke toko bunga itu.

" Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman tentang apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Aku hanya ingin _Didi_ ku untuk pulang ke rumah. Itu saja. Permasalahan yang lain, seperti misalnya tuntutan-tuntutan _Baba, _bisa kita bicarakan secara bertahap." Jawab Hangeng sembari menengok ke arah arloji di tangannya. Pukul setengah enam sore, dan Zhoumi masih belum datang juga. " Kau yakin Zhoumi akan datang, Chullie-_ah_?" tanyanya lagi.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" Adikmu itu khan kapten tim basket di SMAnya. Waktu aku telepon, ia berkata bahwa ia akan datang kesini setelah latihan rutinnya selesai. Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi, ia pasti datang!" jawab Heechul mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya.

Pintu Toko itu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Hangeng dan Heechul langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, berharap Zhoumi yang akan muncul. Namun bukannya adik Hangeng yang nampak, ternyata datang dua orang laki-laki sebaya Hangeng yang memakai seragam toko yang sama dengan seragam yang dipakai oleh Heechul.

" Oh, hai Hangeng! Aku lupa kalau kau akan datang sore ini!" seru lelaki bertubuh besar sembari menjabat tangannya. Hangeng tersenyum.

" Heechul yang menyuruhku untuk datang kemari, Kangin_-ah_. Aku harap kau tak keberatan aku meminjam tokomu sebentar untuk berbicara dengan adikku." Ujar Hangeng.

" Ah, tak apa! Heechul sudah meminta ijin padaku siang tadi. Lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan wajah adikmu!" seru Kangin dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum lebar. Lelaki di sampingnya yang juga baru datang bersamanya barusan, menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

" Tumben kau ajak adikmu kemari, Geng? Ada apa?" tanya lelaki bermata sipit itu sambil duduk di samping Hangeng.

" Ada sesuatu yang butuh ia bicarakan empat mata dengan adiknya, Yesung. Dan aku sarankan tempat ini agar suasananya tidak terlalu kaku." Sahut Heechul dari balik meja kasir, mewakili Hangeng. Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan jawaban Heechul.

" Lalu mana adikmu? Kok sampai sekarang belum datang juga?" tanya Yesung lagi.

" Mungkin masih dalam perjalanan." Jawab Hangeng singkat. " Hey, kalian berdua sendiri baru darimana? Mengantarkan bunga pesanan, ya?" kali ini Hangeng yang balik bertanya.

Kangin mengangkat alisnya.

" Tentu saja kami baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan bunga kepada para pelanggan! Memangnya kau kira apa yang barusan kami lakukan?" tanya Kangin. Hangeng tertawa.

" Tidak. Aku kira kau baru saja melakukan hobimu yang biasanya! Memandangi pemilik toko kue itu, uh siapa namanya- Leeteuk _ssi_?-, dari dalam mobil ketika melewati toko kuenya." Goda Hangeng sambil terus tertawa. Kangin mendelik mendengar ucapan Hangeng barusan.

" _Yah_! Pasti Heechul yang menceritakan ini semua, ya! Dasar kau toa berjalan!" rutuk Kangin. Heechul, oknum yang dimaksud Kangin hanya menyeringai ketika mendengarnya.

" Oh, ayolah! Sudah dua minggu kau jadian dengan Leeteuk-_ssi_! Tapi mengapa kau masih saja melakukan kegiatan _stalking_ mu itu! _Man up_ Kangin! Masuklah ke tokonya dan ajak dia kencan atau nonton film atau apapun itu!" ujar Heechul sambil memutar bola matanya.

" Kau sih mudah berbicara! Tetapi Leeteuk itu berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya! Derajatku dengan derajatnya berbeda jauh. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih tak tahu mengapa ia bisa menerima perasaanku. Karena itulah aku takut kalau sembarangan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat tanpa perencanaan yang matang, itu hanya akan membuatnya muak padaku!" keluh Kangin sambil memindahkan beberapa pot bunga kecil.

" Aku rasa Leeteuk-_ssi_ bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu, Kangin. Jujurlah padanya tentang apa yang ingin kau ketahui darinya! Cobalah luangkan waktu untuk berbicara dan mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya. Leeteuk-_ssi_ pasti akan senang." Komentar Heechul sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Belum sempat Kangin berkomentar, tiba-tiba pintu Toko terbuka lagi. Di sana berdiri seorang remaja lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam basket yang ditutupi sekenanya dengan kardigan, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Heechul bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan menyambut tamu yang baru datang tersebut.

" _Seasoning! _Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Heechul sambil menarik Zhoumi masuk. Ia membimbing adik Hangeng untuk mengambil duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan kakaknya.

" Oke, perkenalkan Kangin! Yesung! Ini Zhoumi, adik Hangeng. Nah, Zhoumi, ini Kangin- pemilik toko bunga ini, a.k.a _Boss _ kami! Kalau yang satunya, Yesung, pegawai toko bunga ini –sama sepertiku." Ujar Heechul. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis kepada Kangin dan Yesung, seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Woah, adikmu tampan sekali Hangeng! Sama seperti kakaknya!" seru Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Zhoumi. Yesung mengangguk-angguk setuju, sedangkan Hangeng hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Kangin.

" Sudah-sudah. Perkenalannya bisa kita lanjutkan di lain waktu. Yang penting sekarang kita biarkan mereka untuk berbicara empat mata terlebih dahulu!" ucap Heechul sambil berjalan mendekati Kangin dan Yesung, membimbing mereka berdua untuk menjauh dari kursi pelanggan.

Hangeng menunggu mereka bertiga untuk berada pada jarak yang ia rasa cukup untuk tidak bisa mendengar suara percakapannya, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

" Bagaimana latihan basketmu?" tanya Hangeng sembari memperhatikan Zhoumi. Adiknya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari melepaskan ranselnya dari punggungnya.

" Seperti biasa, _Ge. _Melelahkan!" keluh Zhoumi sambil meluruskan kaki panjangnya. Hangeng tersenyum melihatnya. Adiknya ini memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya, namun baginya, Zhoumi tetaplah _Didi _kecilnya yang harus dilindungi.

" Pulanglah, Mi." kata Hangeng tiba-tiba. Zhoumi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah kakak satu-satunya itu.

" Pulanglah. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi pulanglah! _Gege_ tidak bisa tenang jika kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Apalagi jika kau sama sekali tak mengabari _Gege_ tentang keberadaanmu seperti kemarin malam!" Lanjut Hangeng sembari balas menatap wajah Zhoumi.

" _Dui Bu Qi, Gege._" Ucap Zhoumi meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya. " Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat _Gege_ cemas. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Dan kupikir aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih selama aku masih berada di rumah," sambungnya.

" Tapi paling tidak kau seharusnya menghubungi _Gege_ tentang keberadaanmu kemarin malam." potong Hangeng. Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang kemana-mana harus selalu meminta ijin, _Ge_! Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun! Aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri." jawab Zhoumi dengan nada tajam dan tatapan tersinggung.

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Ia tak mau berargumen lagi dengan adiknya yang nantinya malah akan berakhir dengan minggatnya Zhoumi lagi.

Hangeng tahu ia harus menggunakan pendekatan yang halus.

" Oke. _Gege_ mengerti. Lalu apa yang harus _Gege_ lakukan agar kau mau pulang ke rumah malam ini?" tanya Hangeng.

" Berhenti memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan. Berhenti memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginan _Baba._ Berhenti bersikap seperti _Baba_!"

" Baik, kalau itu maumu."

" Hah?" Zhoumi menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, terkejut dengan jawaban kakaknya yang langsung menyanggupi keinginannya.

" Itu khan yang kau inginkan? _Fine_. _Gege_ tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menuruti keinginan _Baba. Gege_ tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk melakukan hal yang kau tak suka." Jawab Hangeng kalem. Air muka Zhoumi masih sama.

" Itu saja? _Gege_ tidak ingin mendebatku seperti biasanya?"

" Apa itu akan membuatmu pulang ke rumah?"

Zhoumi terdiam sejenak,

" Tapi…"

" Pulanglah." Ucap Hangeng sembari berdiri dari kursinya. " Akan _Gege_ lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan agar kau mau pulang ke rumah." Lanjut Hangeng lagi. Kali ini tatapannya lembut menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

" Kutunggu kau di rumah, Zhoumi." Kata Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kakaknya yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Heechul dan kedua kawannya untuk berpamitan.

Beberapa menit terlewat setelah Hangeng meninggalkan Toko. Zhoumi akhirnya mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menganggukkan kepala ketika melihat dari balik bahu Kangin, Heechul tengah tersenyum padanya.

Remaja berambut merah itu baru saja memalingkan wajahnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke toko dan menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras. Ia hanya terhuyung namun orang yang menubruknya sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Zhoumi baru saja akan memaki orang tersebut namun seketika berhenti ketika mendapati wajah orang yang menubruknya barusan adalah wajah yang terlihat sangat familiar baginya.

" Kui Xian!" seru Zhoumi sambil berlutut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

Lelaki itu sendiri tampak terkejut ketika melihat Zhoumi adalah orang yang secara tidak sengaja ia tubruk. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari tangan yang tengah terulur di depan wajahnya.

Zhoumi membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Namun saat Kyuhyun akan bertumpu dengan kaki kirinya, tiba-tiba ia terhuyung kembali, membuat Zhoumi refleks untuk menahan lengan Kyuhyun. Membuat posisi wajahnya berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan dada milik Zhoumi.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi dengan tangan masih menahan lengan milik Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Heechul, dan kedua temannya tiba-tiba sudah berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

" Kyuhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Yesung ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah kesulitan untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun dari tangan Zhoumi dengan sikap sedikit posesif.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Tapi nampaknya kakiku terkilir." Jawab Kyuhyun menahan sakit sembari mengaitkan lengan kanannya ke leher Yesung. Dahi Zhoumi berkerut tanpa alasan saat melihatnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi lagi sembari membuntuti Yesung yang tengah memapah Kyuhyun ke kursi terdekat.

" Hati-hati jika berjalan! Kau sudah membuatnya terluka!" ucap Yesung tajam pada Zhoumi. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia tak mengira Yesung akan menegur Zhoumi seperti itu.

" Hyung! Bukan Zhoumi _sunbae_ yang bersalah! Aku tadi yang menabraknya!" potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karena malu, sambil mendorong bahu Yesung pelan.

Yesung tak menanggapi. Ia malah membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi dan meluruskan kakinya. Zhoumi hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi sekali lagi ingin memastikan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saat menjawab pertanyan Zhoumi.

" Pulanglah." Ucap Heechul setelah menyikut pelan perutnya, membuatnya menatap ke arah lelaki cantik tersebut.

" _Gege_mu menunggumu. Pulanglah sekarang…. Aku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Heechul sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah dirawat oleh Yesung. Zhoumi mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" Terimakasih, _hyung._" Ucap Zhoumi sembari menatap Heechul yang tengah membukakan pintu toko untuknya. " Untuk semuanya." Lanjutnya lagi ketika melihat Heechul mengangkat alisnya.

" Sama-sama, _Seasoning_. Aku senang bisa membantumu dan Geng." Jawab Heechul sembari menepuk bahu Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melayangkan pandangan terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung sebelum ia keluar dari dalam toko bunga itu.

Hatinya mencelos.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Hai hai semua, maaf sekali baru bisa update FF ini. Larrabee 2 minggu belakangan ini sedang direpotkan oleh perkara kuliah, mengingat sebentar lagi liburan telah usai dan Larrabee harus masuk kuliah lagi (a.k.a get a life) :( Semoga FF ini bisa selesai dipublish sebelum Larrabee hiatus untuk kuliah. :)  
><strong>

**Like always, Review, masukan, dan komentar is more than welcome :)**

**.  
><strong>

**Balasan untuk review ch 3**

**.**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung:** Perubahan sifat sebenarnya tidak, tetapi siapapun akan bersifat out of character jika berhadapan dengan orang yang disukainya, bukan? *wink

.

** WookieBabyKyuu: **Ini sudah dibikinkan Qmi lagi :)

.

**The: **I will. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**Aul:** Iya ini lanjut. Terimakasih sudah mereview

.

**Schagarin: **Sudah dibikinkan. :D Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**Momoelfsparkyu: **Pasti. Semakin ke depan nanti juga semakin banyak Qminya kok. Tunggu saja :)

.

**Cho Tika Hyun: **Oke, haha. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**Ninamum itha: **Terimakasih, ceritanya manis karena Qminya juga manis. hahaha. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**Kyuminjoong: **Hahaha, gapapa. Namanya juga Kyuhyun lagi galau. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**MagnaeGyu: **Hwaiting juga bacanya, ya! :D Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

.

**cho kyurin: **Ini sudah Larrabee berikan another Qmi momen.. :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)


	5. Chapter 5: A Sacrifice

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL **

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A Summer's Tale**

**Chapter 5/?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

" Kui Xian itu nama Cina mu, Kyuhyun! Zhoumi _sunbae_ memanggilmu dengan nama Cina mu!" ucap Sungmin antusias. Saat ini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelas tiga-satu. Pelajaran keempat, lima menit lagi akan dimulai, namun orang yang tengah Kibum tunggu tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya. Bosan dengan kata-kata Sungmin yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu terus-menerus membicarakan perihal Zhoumi yang memberikan nama panggilan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah menceritakan kejadian empat hari yang lalu, saat pertama kali ia berbicara berdua dengan seniornya itu, kepada Sungmin dan Kibum. Ia juga telah menceritakan tentang penyebab terkilirnya kakinya.

Dan itu membuat Sungmin berpendapat bahwa Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun itu berjodoh.

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah saat mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat dimana Zhoumi membantunya berdiri. Ia juga masih ingat aroma tubuh Zhoumi di saat dimana wajahnya hanya berada beberapa senti dari dada bidang milik lelaki jangkung itu. Aroma wangi khas Zhoumi bercampur sedikit keringat yang tersisa, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang ketika mengingatnya.

" Tiga kali Kyuhyun -_ah_!" Lanjut Sungmin tetap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya sembari balas menatap Sungmin.

" Pertemuan pertama adalah takdir. Pertemuan kedua adalah peristiwa, dan pertemuan ketiga artinya jodoh." Kata Sungmin lagi sambil menunjukkan tiga jari tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Jadi kalau sekali lagi kau kebetulan bertemu dengan Zhoumi _sunbae, _itu tandanya kalian berjodoh!" seru Sungmin dengan nada serius, membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum lagi-lagi memutar bola mata mereka.

" Kakimu sudah sembuh, Kyuhyun_-ah_?" tanya Kibum, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sembari menatap kaki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

" Oh itu dia orangnya!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

" _Hyung!_" panggil Kibum sembari mendekati sosok yang dari tadi tengah ia tunggu.

Siwon tampak terkejut mendapati Kibum tengah berada di luar ruangan kelasnya. Agak jauh di belakangnya berjalan pelan Donghae dan Zhoumi, terlihat tampan seperti biasa.

" Eh, kau Kibum! Tumben kau mencariku ke kelas? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum yang sangat lebar sambil menatap Kibum dan kedua temannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

" _Umma_ ku ingin mengundang keluargamu untuk makan malam besok, _hyung._" Jawab Kibum. " Aku sebenarnya bisa saja mengirimkan pesan singkat atau meneleponmu, _hyung. _Tapi kupikir itu kurang sopan." Lanjutnya

Siwon masih saja tersenyum lebar, dari wajahnya kentara sekali ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Kibum.

" Tentu! Tentu saja kami akan datang!" jawab Siwon terlalu bersemangat. Ia tak peduli jika ia terlihat sangat agresif terhadap Kibum. _Heck, _siapa yang peduli jika jawaban yang ia berikan membuat Kibum kini tengah memberikan senyumannya yang sangat amat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain?

" Kalau begitu, kami tunggu _hyung_ di rumah besok malam." Ucap Kibum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya, mohon diri. Bak dihipnotis, Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

Di lain pihak, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa membeku sesaat ketika melihat Zhoumi dan Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Siwon yang masih saja tersenyum sembari menatap Kibum.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Zhoumi, membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menyapa seniornya tersebut.

Namun sayangnya, belum sempat sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, lelaki tinggi berambut merah itu malah memutuskan kontak matanya sambil sedikit melengos, dan masuk ke kelas begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepadanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun pun memucat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak sekarang! Dia masih dalam keadaan labil. Aku takut salah melangkah sedikit saja akan membuatnya kabur dari rumah lagi." Seru lelaki tinggi itu pada telepon genggamnya.

" _Tidak bisakah kau membujuknya untuk segera bertemu denganku? Bagaimanapun juga aku rindu padanya!" _seru seseorang di seberang sana.

Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas berat.

" Jangan sekarang. Situasinya masih terlalu panas untuk berbicara lebih lanjut." Jawab lelaki tinggi itu dengan nada memohon.

Situasi terdengar hening selama beberapa saat.

" _Baiklah. Baba beri kalian berdua waktu dua minggu! Jika tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya!" _kata suara diseberang dengan nada tegas.

" Tapi _Baba…_"

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi, Hangeng! Sudah habis kesabaran Baba! Dua minggu! Kalian berdua yang pulang menemui Baba, atau Baba yang akan datang menjemput paksa kalian berdua!_" ancam suara di seberang, final.

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Zhoumi_-ah_! Kami pulang dulu, oke?" teriak salah satu pemain basket yang bernama Eunhyuk pada Zhoumi yang tengah berbaring di tengah lapangan. Zhoumi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan melambaikan tangannya.

" Cepatlah kau pulang dan beristirahat, _Captain_! Kau sudah kecapekan tampaknya." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi sambil meletakkan ransel serta kardigan milik kapten tim basketnya itu di sisinya.

Zhoumi hanya bergumam mengiyakan tanpa merubah posisinya. Eunhyuk akhirnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya seraya mengajak kawan-kawannya yang lain untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk duduk dan meraih ransel serta kardigan miliknya yang tadi diletakkan oleh Eunhyuk. Zhoumi mengernyitkan hidungnya sesaat ketika menatap kardigan berwarna abu-abu miliknya itu sebelum memakainya. Ia membuat catatan dalam hati untuk segera membeli kardigan yang baru, mengingat yang ini sudah ia pakai lebih dari dua kali.

Zhoumi memang bukanlah tipe orang yang sangat tergila-gila dengan _fashion_ atau penampilan. Tetapi ia cukup tahu bahwa secara fisik, ia sangatlah jauh berada di atas rata-rata, jika tidak bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Ia juga tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menoleh sampai dua kali ke arahnya ketika ia berjalan.

_GUK!_

Zhoumi terkejut. Baru saja ia akan mengambil posisi untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba sesosok anjing kecil tengah berlari mendekati tempat dimana Zhoumi duduk. Zhoumi yakin ia mengenal sosok anak anjing itu.

" Coco!" panggil Zhoumi pada anjing mungil itu. Anak anjing itu terlihat senang sekali, terbukti dengan caranya yang langsung melompat ke pangkuan Zhoumi dan menjilati wajahnya.

Zhoumi tertawa geli merasakan serangan tiba-tiba dari Coco. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, berharap untuk melihat seseorang. Dan benar saja, tak lama berselang muncul sesosok lelaki berambut _brunnete_ yang tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Pandangan lelaki itu berhenti ketika melihat dirinya. Zhoumi dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sosok itu ketika melihat apa yang ia cari-cari kini tengah berada di pangkuan Zhoumi.

Dan Zhoumi juga melihat aura keraguan yang datang dari Kyuhyun saat ingin mendekat ke arahnya.

" Sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Mendekatlah, Kui Xian!" seru Zhoumi pada sosok itu. Laki-laki itu menuruti perintahnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Zhoumi, seolah Zhoumi adalah bom waktu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

" Ada apa? Kau sepertinya takut sekali untuk mendekat padaku?" tanya Zhoumi. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu sesaat.

" A… aku, aku pikir Zhoumi _sunbae _tak suka melihatku. Karena itulah aku tak berani menampakkan diri di hadapan _sunbae._" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Tangannya memelintir ujung baju yang tengah ia pakai. Kebiasaan buruknya saat sedang gugup.

Alis Zhoumi terangkat sedikit. " Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

" _Sunbae _terlihat marah sekali saat melihatku siang tadi."

Zhoumi terdiam. Ia tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun. Matanya malah beralih ke kaki Kyuhyun yang tengah mengenakan sepatu.

" Bagaimana dengan kondisi kakimu yang terkilir?" tanya Zhoumi, kali ini sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

" Eh, oh, sudah lebih baik kok, _sunbae_! Sudah lebih mendingan jika dibandingkan dengan dua atau tiga hari yang lalu. Aku baik-baik saja. Benar!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar semakin gugup.

Zhoumi tak percaya begitu saja. Ia meletakkan Coco di sisinya dan meraih pergelangan kaki sebelah kiri milik Kyuhyun.

" Duduk." pinta Zhoumi dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat Zhoumi tengah menarik kaki kirinya. Ia menuruti perintah seniornya itu dengan duduk di hadapan Zhoumi dan kaki sebelah kiri terulur.

Zhoumi melepas sepatu berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Lelaki tinggi berambut merah itu sebenarnya tengah tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat sepatu _Jimmy Choo_ disandingkan dengan kaos seragam toko kue berwarna kuning milik Kyuhyun.

'_Bocah ini benar-benar seorang teroris fashion!'_ batin Zhoumi sambil melepas kaus kaki Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik memar berwarna kebiruan yang berada di sekitar pergelangan kaki milik Kyuhyun.

" Sudah tidak bengkak. Masih sakit tidak?" tanya Zhoumi, kali ini sembari sedikit memberikan penekanan pada memar itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" Sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, _sunbae_." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah saat ini. Zhoumi menaikkan sedikit ujung celana milik Kyuhyun sampai setengah betis, lalu dengan perlahan memberikan pijatan dari arah bawah ke atas.

" Dalam dunia basket, terkilir seperti ini sudah biasa." Kata Zhoumi sambil terus memberikan pijatan pada kaki Kyuhyun, namun menghindari bagian di sekitar daerah yang memar. " Asal kau tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kakimu yang sedang cedera, seminggu atau dua minggu kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun tidak berani memandang kemana-mana kecuali ke arah seniornya yang terus dengan serius memberikan pijatan pada kakinya itu.

" Kalau aku sedang cedera seperti ini, biasanya kakiku kubebat agar ligamennya tidak bergeser semakin parah saat bergerak atau berjalan. Itupun hanya boleh dilakukan pada saat bengkaknya sudah mengempis." Ujar Zhoumi lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan ceramah singkat dari Zhoumi tersebut.

" Tapi ini bengkaknya sudah mengempis. Pasti saat itu langsung kau kompres dengan air es ya?" tanya Zhoumi. Kali ini sambil menatap Kyuhyun walaupun sembari meneruskan pijatannya.

" Iya. Yesung _hyung_ kala itu langsung membenamkan kakiku ke dalam air es! Sakit sekali! Seperti mau mati saja rasanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggerutu. Diakui atau tidak, pijatan Zhoumi pada kakinya sangatlah nikmat. Kapten Tim basket itu tampaknya tahu banyak bagaimana harus merawat kaki yang terkilir.

Namun tiba-tiba Zhoumi menghentikan pijatannya dan menurunkan kembali ujung celana milik Kyuhyun. Wajah remaja berambut merah itu terlihat sedikit kaku saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Yesung.

" _Yeah_, tentu saja kekasihmu itu tahu bagaimana cara merawat dirimu. Ia nampak posesif sekali ketika aku membantumu untuk berdiri kala itu." ujar Zhoumi sambil memalingkan mukanya. Tangannya beralih membelai kepala Coco yang saat ini tengah menatap mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tingkah serta ucapan Zhoumi barusan. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Kekasihku yang mana, _sunbae_?"

Zhoumi berhenti membelai Coco dan balas menatap tatapan dari Kyuhyun. Remaja berambut merah itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

" Yesung _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi, mencoba memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Pada detik berikutnya ia langsung memegangi perut serta mulutnya, menahan tawa. Zhoumi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang ternyata diluar ekspetasi.

" Yesung _hyung _itu kakak kandungku! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan saudaraku sendiri!" elak Kyuhyun sambil tetap tertawa. Ia sendiri bergidik ngeri ketika harus membayangkan jika ia memiliki kekasih seaneh kakaknya itu. Kerut di dahi Zhoumi menghilang seketika.

" Benarkah? Tapi kalian sama sekali tidak mirip." kata Zhoumi sedikit tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" Yesung _hyung _mirip _Appa, _sedangkan aku mirip _Umma. _Mungkin itulah mengapa kami tidak terlalu mirip." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya sembari memakai kembali kaos kakinya. Zhoumi memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum bertanya lagi.

" Kakakmu bekerja sambilan di toko bunga, dan kau bekerja sambilan di toko kue. Perusahaan keluargamu sedang dalam ambang kebangkrutan, ya?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu polos, tanpa sama sekali bermaksud untuk menyindir.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia menghadapi pertanyaan macam ini.

" Tidak juga. Hanya saja _Appa_ kami mendidik kami sejak kecil untuk belajar menghargai uang. Karena itulah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu _Appa _membatasi uang saku kami." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya sambil memakai kembali sepatunya.

'_Dan karena uang saku terbatas itulah aku rela bekerja di toko kue agar bisa mendapatkan kue gratis yang berlimpah dan dibayar!' _lanjut Kyuhyun, namun hanya di dalam hati saja.

Zhoumi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Pembicaraan Kyuhyun mengenai _Appa_ nya membuatnya teringat pada _Baba_ nya, dan ia sedang dalam keadaan tak ingin mengingat-ingat masalahnnya dengan _Baba_nya itu. Karena itulah ia tidak bisa menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun selain mengangguk.

Suasana mendadak sedikit kaku ketika Zhoumi sudah tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan lagi. Kyuhyun memelintir ujung bajunya diam-diam. Ia paling benci suasana kaku seperti ini. Dan Ia tahu laki-laki di depannya ini juga merasakan suasana kaku yang sama.

" Eng… s_unbae _baru saja selesai latihan basket,ya?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba membuat topik pembicaraan. Entah mengapa ia masih betah berada di tempat ini. Di dekat Zhoumi.

" Iya." Jawab Zhoumi singkat. Matanya tertuju pada Coco yang kini tengah terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya.

" Aku… aku sangat kagum dengan tim basket sekolah kita, _hyung. _Tujuh tahun berturut-turut memenangkan liga basket antar SMA se-Seoul! Itu bukanlah prestasi yang main-main!" puji Kyuhyun. Zhoumi berhenti menatap Coco dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Dua tahun yang lalu aku juga pernah bermain untuk tim SMPku." Lanjut Kyuhyun, "Yah walaupun hanya pemain cadangan, tapi aku juga pernah bermain beberapa kali dalam pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Jadi kurang lebih aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya dunia olahraga, khususnya basket."

" Kau masih ingat peraturan-peraturan dalam basket?" potong Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

" Kurang lebih masih, _sunbae_. Aturan-aturan umum aku juga masih ingat karena aku masih sering bermain dengan Yesung _hyung _dan kawan-kawannya saat sengang." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kenapa, _sunbae_?"

Kali ini Zhoumi yang terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

" Tim basket sedang membutuhkan manajer pengganti karena manajer kami baru saja terkena musibah kecelakaan. Kau…" kata Zhoumi memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. " Kau bersedia tidak untuk menjadi manajer pengganti kami?" tawar Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

" Maksudku, kami membutuhkan manajer pengganti yang sudah berpengalaman dengan tim basket karena kami akan memiliki pertandingan besar kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Jadi kami tidak ada waktu untuk mengenalkan kembali aturan-aturan dan tatacara dalam dunia basket." Jelas Zhoumi dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Ia tahu ini sangat _random_ dan tiba-tiba. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia sedang sangat membutuhkan orang seperti Kyuhyun untuk memanajeri Timnya.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Zhoumi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan perkataan. Zhoumi merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari perbuatannya. Jelas mana mungkin Kyuhyun mau mengurusi permasalahan tentang bola basket! Dia ini_ Cho Kyuhyun_! Siswa yang terkenal sangat fokus pada bidang akademisnya!

" _Err, You know what_? Lupakan…."

" Aku mau." Jawab Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Zhoumi memincingkan matanya, tak yakin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

" Apa tadi kau bilang?"

" Aku mau menjadi manajer tim basketmu, _sunbae_!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat menyetujui tawaran dari Zhoumi. Namun satu yang ia tahu, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk menyetujui tawaran tersebut.

" Kau serius?" tanya Zhoumi sembari menggeser duduknya menjadi di sisi sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

Lelaki berambut _brunnete_ itu mengangguk yakin.

Zhoumi meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan yang berisi tentang tim basketnya.

" Oke! Lihat ini. Jadwal latihan rutin kami sebenarnya adalah hari Senin sampai Jumat pada pukul satu sampai tiga sore. Namun mulai besok, jadwal diubah pada pukul lima hingga tujuh sore." Kata Zhoumi menerangkan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas.

" Kau bisa, khan?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Jujur ia sudah benar-benar _blank _pada detik dimana Zhoumi mengeser posisinya untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya, dengan bahu yang berdempetan dengan bahu miliknya sembari menunjukkan buku catatannya di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebelum mengangguk.

" Iya. _Shift _kerjaku selesai pada pukul lima sore. Tampaknya aku bisa memenuhi jadwal itu." jawab Kyuhyun sembari mencoba untuk fokus pada buku catatan Zhoumi, bukannya tentang seberapa dekat posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepala, sembari melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyuhyun melirik sedikit ke lengan Zhoumi yang terbungkus kardigan berwarna abu-abu miliknya itu. Mencoba membayangkan otot bisep milik Zhoumi di baliknya.

Wajahnya memerah seketika.

Zhoumi melewatkan lima belas menit selanjutnya untuk menjelaskan segala seluk-beluk tentang timnya yang ia rasa perlu untuk Kyuhyun ketahui terlebih dahulu. Ia menyelesaikan beberapa catatan kecil pada bukunya sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke ransel. Lelaki jangkung itu terlihat meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan kakinya sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Terimakasih Kui Xian. Sekarang dengan adanya dirimu, aku sudah tidak bingung lagi untuk memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti manajer kami. Setelah ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak!" ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum tulus, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat senyuman itu. Ia sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman seperti orang bodoh, saking terpesonanya ia dengan senyuman khas milik Zhoumi itu.

Belum pulih Kyuhyun dari rasa keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba Zhoumi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat remaja berambut _brunnete _itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'_Astaga… jantungku…' _keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

" Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, ya." Kata Zhoumi sambil menutup matanya. Remaja jangkung itu tampak sangat lelah sekali. Dua kantung mata terlihat samar di wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tak tega sendiri melihatnya.

" _Sunbae~…", _panggil Kyuhyun refleks.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Zhoumi berbicara lagi.

" Gege."

" Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menjawab sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. " Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku _sunbae_. Panggil saja aku _Gege." _

" Tapi _sunbae_ aku…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan tangan Zhoumi meremas lututnya dengan pelan. Zhoumi tidak menerima penolakan.

Suasana terasa hening kembali selama beberapa saat sebelum Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memanggil namanya.

" Zhoumi Ge~…"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai semua. Syukurlah kali ini bisa update tepat waktu. Semoga ke depannya bisa seperti ini lagi. Soalnya mulai senen depan, Larrabee sudah mulai kuliah lagi :-/ Jadi semoga masih ada waktu untuk menulis :)**

****Like always, Review, masukan, dan komentar is more than welcome :)****

**.**

**.**

**Balasan untuk review Ch 4**

**.**

**Kyute:** Iya Siwon setia sekali kalau sudah sama Kibum. haha... Terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

**ninamum itha**: Di chapter ini sudah ada Eunhyuk, walaupun baru sedikit :) Ditunggu ya... Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**.**

** WookieBabyKyuu:** Oke~ hwaiting juga ya bacanya :D Terimakasih sudah mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

**elforeveRYE:** Tunggu saja jawabannya di chapter-chapter depan, ne? :) Terimakasih banyak ya sudah mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

** Momoelfsparkyu:** Tada! Tebakan kamu tepat sekali. Disini memang sengaja niatnya Kyu dijadiin manajer klub basket, haha. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

**Princekyu:** Nah, udah kejawab khan Yesung siapanya Kyuhyun? Haha... Terimakasih sudah mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

**MagnaeGyu:** Ini, Qmi momentnya sudah lebih dari yang kemarin :) Terimakasih sudah mau mereview :)

**.**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung:** Memang benar seharusnya setelah tanda petik di awal langsung masuk kata tanpa ada spasi. Namun sebenarnya ini lebih ke kebiasaan Larrabee saja saat mengetik kalimat langsung. Karena kalau mengetik tanda petik tanpa spasi dan langsung masuk kata, seringkali auto capsnya nggak akan jalan (jadi harus sering re-type). Karena itulah Larrabee selalu menyisipkan spasi setelah tanda petik di awal. hehe. Tapi terimakasih banyak atas sarannya :D, terimakasih juga sudah mereview :) **  
><strong>**.**

**Fitri MY:** Iya, Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**.**

** alwayztora:** Iyap. I'm a Qmi shipper :) Oh dan Sibum juga. haha. Terimakasih ya sudah mereview :)

**.**

** Kyuminjoong:** Gimana, pertanyaannya sudah terjawab beberapa, khan? haha. Yang sabar ya... Terimakasih sudah mereview :)**  
><strong>

**.**

** YunieNie:** Hanchulnya entar lagi ya, ini masih fokus ke Qmi sama sibumnya dulu :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**.**

** Sj4ever15: **Haha, tebakan kamu tepat tuh ;) Masalah Sibumhae sabar ya. Terimakasih sudah mereview :)


	6. Chapter 6: Absolute Perfection

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL , DLDR**

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah seorang Patiseri. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**A Summer's Tale**

**Chapter 6/?**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Suasana dapur di toko kue tersebut terlihat sangat sibuk. Dua orang Patiseri hilir mudik berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kue-kue mereka tepat waktu. Jam makan siang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ini artinya semua jenis kue harus segera _standby_ di dalam etalase secepatnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah! _Bisa tolong ambilkan tiga baki alumunium berbentuk oval tidak? Itu ada di _cabinet_ nomor dua sebelah kiri!" teriak salah satu patiseri bertubuh tambun sembari mengeluarkan dua loyang kue dari dalam tungku pemanggangan.

Sesosok remaja berseragam pegawai toko kue, masuk dengan tergesa saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, remaja berambut _brunnete_ itu mengambil tiga buah baki dari dalam lemari kabinet yang dimaksud.

"Ini, Shindong _hyung_!" kata remaja tersebut sembari mengoper tiga buah baki di tangannya.

"Ah, terimakasih Kyuhyun-_ah_!" seru lelaki bernama Shindong itu. Di sampingnya, si remaja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, bisakah kau ambilkan potongan buah Ceri dari dalam lemari pendingin? Aku membutuhkannya untuk menghias kue yang ini!" pinta Shindong lagi sembari menunjukkan beberapa kue yang belum selesai dihias. Lagi-lagi remaja itu mengangguk mematuhi perintah dari Shindong. Ia menuju lemari pendingin, memilah-milah potongan buah Ceri sembari bersenandung kecil.

Ryeowook, patiseri satunya yang berbadan kecil, sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat melihat remaja tinggi itu bersenandung dan tersenyum lebar. Ia curiga Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_! Ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar seperti itu! Terakhir kali kau bertingkah manis seperti ini, hasilnya adalah kau mengerjaiku habis-habisan!" ucap Ryeowook sembari bergidik ngeri. Benar, terakhir kali Kyuhyun tersenyum selebar itu adalah pada saat Kyuhyun dan pegawai toko lainnya berencana untuk mengerjainya habis-habisan pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 19, bulan lalu.

Dan jujur itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit trauma.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir sebentar saat mendengar tuduhan Ryeowook itu. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentangnya. Lelaki itu malah dengan santainya melengang menyerahkan potongan buah Ceri kepada Shindong.

Alis Ryeowook terangkat tinggi-tinggi, semakin curiga.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. Ia tahu Ryeowook tak akan berhenti mencurigainya begitu saja.

"Mulai sore ini aku akan menjadi manajer pengganti tim basket di sekolahku, _hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tetap tersenyum. _Damn_ dia benar-benar sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik!

"Oh… OH!" seru Ryeowook, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Shindong, yang semenjak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan sembari menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai Patiseri, menjadi ikut tertarik dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Manajer pengganti? Memangnya ada apa dengan manajer yang terdahulu?" tanya lelaki bertubuh tambun itu, penasaran.

"Manajer mereka mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Jadi Zhoumi _Ge, Yup Zhoumi Ge yang sahabat Donghae sunbae, _memintaku untuk menjadi manajer pengganti mereka." Cerita Kyuhyun sembari bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok.

"Dan jangan salah sangka dahulu! Aku menerimanya bukan karena permintaan Zhoumi _Ge _semata! Bukan juga karena Zhoumi _Ge _memintaku secara khusus, bukan! Aku menerimanya karena aku ingin menambah pengalaman, itu saja… _Hey Ryeowook hyung! Hentikan senyuman anehmu itu!" _tambah Kyuhyun terburu-buru, saat melihat Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Astaga Kyuhyun. Kau itu memang polos sekali, ya? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasanmu menyanggupi permintaan Zhoumi?" ucap Ryeowook sembari mengambil dua baki kue yang telah siap untuk dipindahkan ke dalam etalase.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, _kok_!" elak Kyuhyun. Semburat merah muda mulai tampak di wajahnya, membuat senyum jahil Ryeowook semakin melebar.

"Kyuhyun, akuilah! Kau itu seorang _Mathematic nerd _yang biasanya hanya fokus pada bidang akademis saja! Hanya jika disaat bumi berhenti berputar saja kau akan memberikan sedikit kepedulianmu terhadap bidang yang lain!" Sindir Ryeowook lagi.

"Kecuali…" Ryeowook memberikan jeda sembari menatap perubahan air muka pada Kyuhyun. "Kecuali kalau kau melakukannya atas dasar _Suka."_ Lanjut Ryeowook.

_Jackpot_.

Muka Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memerah saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ia mencoba mencari kalimat untuk mengelak perkataan Ryeowook barusan. Namun ia benar-benar mati kutu.

"Leeteuk _hyung _sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang selama ini tengah terjadi antara dirimu dengan diri_nya_, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Ia menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengelak!" Ucap Ryeowook sambil tertawa. Puas sekali ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun terkejut seperti itu.

"Kata siapa? Aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku menyukai Zhoumi _Ge_!" kali ini Kyuhyun berhasil membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak. "Leeteuk _hyung _pasti menceritakan yang tidak-tidak! Jangan percaya dengan ceritanya! _Orang Tua _memang suka berhalusinasi!" lanjut remaja itu dengan muka cemberut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"_Ya! _Apa kau bilang barusan?" ucap orang tersebut sembari membelalakkan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil mengusap kepalanya ketika melihat Leeteuk adalah orang yang barusan memukulnya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Jika saat itu aku tidak memintamu mengantarkan kue untuk Kangin, kau tidak akan sedekat itu dengan sahabatnya Donghae!" ucap Leeteuk ikut menggoda remaja berusia 17 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Leeteuk tersebut.

"_Ya! Hyung! _Kalau saja pada saat itu kau berani untuk menyerahkannya sendiri dan bukannya memaksaku untuk mengantarkan kue-kue itu untuk Kangin _hyung, _kakiku pasti tidak akan terkilir seperti ini!" balas Kyuhyun telak. Kali ini Leeteuk hanya bisa menyeringai saat mendengarnya.

"Aah, Kyuhyun-_ah _Kyuhyun-_ah… _lihat saja, kelak kau pasti akan berterimakasih kepadaku." Kata Leeteuk sambil berjalan untuk membantu Ryeowook dan Shindong memindahkan semua kue yang telah siap.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Remaja itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari bersedekap dada.

Kyuhyun bersyukur waktu sudah sangat mendekati jam makan siang sehingga Leeteuk dan Ryeowook berhenti menggodanya. Mereka berempat tidak berbicara lagi. Toko sudah hampir buka, dan itu artinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bercakap-cakap. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk masing-masing mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi kue untuk dibawa keluar, meninggalkan Shindong dan Kyuhyun di dalam dapur untuk membersihkannya.

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan peralatan membuat kue yang berada di meja dapur menjadi satu ke dalam mesin pencuci, sedangkan Shindong membersihkan noda dan kotoran yang tertinggal di meja. Mereka berdua hampir selesai menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing, ketika tiba-tiba Shindong membuka suara.

"Ah iya Kyuhyun_-ah. _Hari ini aku membuat _Blueberry Cheese Tart _berlebih. Ambil saja dari dalam lemari pendingin jika kau mau." Kata Shindong dengan senyum penuh arti. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, heran. Tidak biasanya Shindong memberikan pemberitahuan seperti itu. Biasanya, Kyuhyun langsung saja mengambil kue apapun yang tersisa yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin tanpa harus dipersilahkan.

Shindong memainkan alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Oh, kau tahu sendiri lah, untuk _Gege_ mu itu! Leeteuk _hyung _bilang kalau _ia _suka dengan _Blueberry Cheese Tart_ buatanku. Bukankah itu caramu saat pertama kali kau menarik perhatiannya? Tak taukah kau dengan pepatah _Tarik perhatian Lelaki melalui perutnya_? Jika kau sudah bisa menarik perhatian _Gege _mu itu dengan makanan, tak lama lagi kau juga bisa menarik hatinya! Hahaha" Goda Shindong sambil tertawa.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya, malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan dalam hati. Waktu menunjukkan pukul Lima lebih lima menit dan ia baru saja sampai di lapangan basket. Memang Leeteuk sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memberikan potongan waktu untuk Kyuhyun selama 15 menit sehingga ia bisa meninggalkan toko pada pukul 4.45 agar tidak terlambat pada latihan basket ini. Namun ia merasa tidak enak hati jika begitu saja meninggalkan toko. Apalagi suasana toko sangat ramai sore ini. Karena itulah ia baru berani meninggalkan toko sekitar lima menit sebelum pukul lima.

Dan inilah akibatnya, ia hampir terlambat.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju sesosok berambut merah yang tengah meletakkan tasnya di bangku pemain yang terletak di sisi lapangan setelah memarkirkan sepedanya. Sosok itu terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf _Ge_ aku terlambat! Sore ini ramai sekali pengunjung di toko, sehingga aku baru bisa keluar." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Zhoumi mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Tsk_! Tak usah kau meminta maaf Kui Xian. Aku seharusnya yang berterimakasih padamu karena mau membantuku dengan bersedia menjadi manajer tim kami." Kata lelaki tersebut sembari membebatkan _dekker_ pelindung ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Kemarilah! Akan kukenalkan kau pada _coach _Kim, pelatih basket kami." Lanjut Zhoumi sembari memberikan gesture kepada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit perasaan grogi. Zhoumi membawanya untuk bertemu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Dari wajahnya, Kyuhyun bisa menebak pelatih ini sudah berusia sekitar lima puluhan. Kulitnya putih dengan rambut berwarna keabuan yang ditutupi topi _baseball_.

"_Coach_! Ini Kui Xian, anak yang akan menjadi manajer pengganti tim kita untuk pertandingan yang akan datang." Kata Zhoumi sembari memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada sang pelatih. Lelaki tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama Kui Xian.

"Kui Xian…?"

"Kyuhyun, _coach_! Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun mengoreksi sembari melirik tajam Zhoumi yang dengan seenaknya mengubah namanya dari Kyuhyun menjadi Kui Xian.

Walaupun jujur sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak keberatan.

"Kim Daewon. Tapi cukup panggil saya _Coach _Kim seperti yang lainnya." Kata lelaki tersebut dengan nada tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Zhoumi, segera persiapkan tim-mu untuk memulai latihan! Hari ini kita akan mendalami _offense _dan fokus pada tembakan tiga angka. SMA Dongjo, lawan pertama kalian, terkenal akan kekuatannya dalam _defense, _jadi kita harus menguatkan strategi penyerangan kalian sekaligus kematangan kalian untuk menembak tembakan tiga poin!" perintah _coach _Kim kepada kapten tim basket SMA Yongsan tersebut.

Zhoumi mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan _coach _Kim untuk mengumpulkan anak buahnya. _Coach _Kim menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum mengambil sebuah buku catatan milik manajer sebelumnya yang berisi data pemain, dan menyerahkan buku tersebut kepadanya.

"Kita akan berlatih selama 100 menit dengan perhitungan 2x45 menit dan 10 menit diantaranya jeda untuk istirahat. Kau tinggal setel saja waktunya di papan penunjuk skor." Kata _coach _Kim dengan cepat dan tegas sembari menunjukkan mesin pengatur skor yang telah siap di atas meja di pinggir lapangan basket.

"Sepuluh menit pertama akan kita gunakan untuk _pre-practice, _sepuluh menit selanjutnya untuk pemanasan, sepuluh menit untuk transisi, dan lima belas menit untuk berlatih _defense. _Setelah itu beri waktu sepuluh menit untuk jeda. Setelah jeda, akan ada tiga puluh menit untuk berlatih _offense, pressure, _dan _scrimmage. _Catat performa masing-masing pemain. Aku ingin pada akhir latihan, kau sudah harus merangking performa mereka. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menentukan pemain _starter-_nya sore ini usai latihan. Oh, dan kita akan menggunakan lima belas menit terakhir untuk melakukan _stations _dan tembakan." lanjut sang pelatih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki memori yang kuat sehingga masih sangat hapal dengan semua istilah-istilah dalam dunia basket tersebut.

_Coach _Kim menepuk pundaknya ringan sebelum meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi manajer dengan mesin pengontrol skor dan waktu di depannya. Ia mengeset waktunya dengan lincah. Kyuhyun sudah sering menggunakan mesin seperti ini saat masih duduk di bangku SMP dulu.

Para pemain sudah berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Ternyata Zhoumi sudah memulai anak buahnya untuk _pre-practicing _dari tadi. Ini artinya Kyuhyun harus mengurangi waktu yang tadi telah disetelnya sebesar 10 menit.

Remaja berambut _brunnete _itu menatap ke arah lapangan lagi, menyaksikan para pemain telah terbagi dalam tiga baris untuk melakukan pemanasan lari. Kyuhyun menunggu tiupan peluit dari sang pelatih sebelum memulai perhitungan mundur pengontrol waktunya.

Peluit berbunyi dan tiga pemain pertama dari masing-masing baris secara bersamaan melakukan _sprint_ setengah lapangan yang lalu dilanjutkan oleh orang yang berada di belakangnya. Semakin cepat seorang pemain berlari, maka akan semakin cepat pula orang yang berada di belakangnya untuk memulai putaran baru.

Tujuh putaran telah berlalu, dan kini mereka telah memasuki transisi yang dilanjutkan oleh latihan _defense_

Sejauh ini Kyuhyun dengan lancar melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia juga tidak memiliki masalah saat harus memberikan catatan-catatan khusus dalam bukunya untuk beberapa pemain tertentu.

Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, mata Kyuhyun daritadi sebenarnya hanya terfokus pada sosok seseorang berambut merah yang kini tengah berperan sebagai _Center. _

'_Damn that long leg!' _batin Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Zhoumi ternyata berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati Zhoumi. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat serius sekali dalam mengikuti latihan ini. Jujur, Kyuhyun benar-benar terpaku dengan performanya. Sorot matanya tajam, dengan sesekali menoleh ke arah sang pelatih yang tengah meneriakkan strategi. Lelaki itu terlihat tak memperdulikan peluh yang kini membasahi rambut merahnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun juga melihat Zhoumi berteriak untuk memberikan komando pada timnya.

Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap buku catatan yang berisi tentang data diri Zhoumi.

_Tan Zhoumi. Tinggi 186 cm dan berat 64 kg. Usia 18 tahun dan telah memiliki caps 46 pertandingan untuk mewakili SMA Yongsan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Memiliki tujuh gelar Most Valuable Player dalam kejuaraan yang berbeda, dan telah meraih lima Juara Umum dalam pertandingan basket sejak menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Yongsan satu tahun yang lalu._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat selesai membaca data singkat tersebut. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika membaca catatan kaki tambahan yang berada di bawah data diri milik Zhoumi.

_Tan Zhoumi tercatat sebagai salah satu pemain termuda saat memulai debutnya dalam pertandingan basket SMA dengan usia 16 tahun tiga bulan satu hari. Salah satu yang termuda dalam sejarah SMA Yongsan._

Mata Kyuhyun beralih lagi kepada sosok Zhoumi yang kini tengah berada di lapangan sedang melakukan _lay up _dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi. Jujur ia merasa rendah diri saat membaca deretan prestasi yang dimiliki oleh lelaki jangkung tersebut.

Memang, Kyuhyun –sebagai seorang siswa- juga memiliki prestasi tersendiri. Kyuhyun pernah tiga kali menjuarai Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional sejak jaman ia masih duduk di bangku SMP sampai sekarang ia duduk di bangku SMA. Bahkan nilainya adalah yang tertinggi di SMPnya saat kelulusan yang lalu.

Namun membaca deretan prestasi Zhoumi barusan benar-benar membuatnya _down. _

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi. Diamati dengan cermat sosok tersebut ketika secara tak sadar, alam pikirnya ikut berbicara.

'_He is rich', _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari menatap sepatu bermerek _Air Jordan-Nike_ edisi terbatas berwarna putih yang tengah dipakai oleh Zhoumi.

'_He is good looking'_, lanjutnya sambil menatap wajah Zhoumi yang terpahat sempurna dan dihiasi oleh tetesan peluh.

'_He is a basketball captain'_ pikirnya saat melihat Zhoumi tengah memberikan semangat pada timnya agar bermain lebih cekatan.

'_He is popular'_ Kyuhyun teringat akan penggemar-penggemar Zhoumi yang tersebar di seantero sekolah.

'_He looks cold but he is nice' _batinnya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin sore antara dirinya dengan Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi lagi selama beberapa saat sebelum bergumam sendiri.

"_He is just too… Perfect."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"Kui Xian," panggil Zhoumi saat mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah melipat kabel pengontrol waktu dan berusaha untuk memasukkannya ke kotak tempat penyimpanan.

Latihan perdana telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu dan kini Kyuhyun sedang membereskan properti-properti latihan. Seperti misalnya, mesin pengontrol waktu ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar saat melihat kedatangan Zhoumi.

"Hai, _Ge_!" kata Kyuhyun, menjawab sapaan Kakak kelasnya tersebut. Remaja ikal itu kini tampak sedikit kesulitan saat mencoba untuk mengangkat mesin pengontrol waktu sendirian.

Zhoumi, yang melihat Kyuhyun tengah kesulitan, dengan refleks segera mengambil alih mesin tersebut dari belakang. Membuat posisi Kyuhyun terapit diantara badan Zhoumi yang tinggi dan mesin pengontrol waktu yang berat.

"_Here, let me help you." _Ucap Zhoumi sembari mengangkat mesin tersebut dengan gerakan sigap dari tangan Kyuhyun. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang merasa bulu kuduknya meremang ketika sesaat tadi, ia merasakan nafas Zhoumi berada sangat dekat dengan lehernya.

Kyuhyun tak berbicara. Ia meraih beberapa kabel lain yang masih terurai dan melipatnya dalam diam.

"Sesungguhnya kau tak harus membereskan ini semua sendiri. Tinggalkan saja kotak penyimpanan ini di sini. Aku akan meminta tim-ku untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ruang olahraga," Ujar Zhoumi lagi ketika ia sudah berhasil memasukkan mesin berat tersebut ke dalam kotak penyimpanan. Zhoumi lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun agar menyerahkan sisa kabel yang masih terurai kepadanya.

"Bawa kemari! Tinggalkan saja benda itu di sini. Biar sisanya anak-anak yang lain yang membereskan!"

Namun Kyuhyun malah menggeleng sembari tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Ge. _Ini kan tugasku sebagai manajer tim. Lagipula aku hampir selesai, kok." Tolak Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan kabel-kabel yang telah terlipat rapi ke dalam kotak penyimpanan yang sama.

Zhoumi tak berkomentar. Ia memilih untuk membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam berberes.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam kesibukan mereka berdua masing-masing ketika Zhoumi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bagaimana dengan hari pertama mu sebagai manajer tim kami?" tanya Zhoumi, sekilas menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya beberapa saat untuk berteriak kepada salah satu anggota timnya agar memasukkan kotak penyimpanan ke dalam ruang olahraga.

"Baik, _Ge_. Aku bersyukur aku masih ingat semua peraturan-peraturan dan istilah-istilah dalam bola basket." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang permainan tim kami?" tanya Zhoumi dengan ekspresi serius sembari menatap Kyuhyun. Ia mendekat ke arah meja di sisi lapangan, tempat dimana buku catatan pemain yang Kyuhyun gunakan tadi terletak.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Uhm_, _sejauh ini gaya permainan _offense _tim kita sudah nyaris sempurna. Hanya saja aku berpikir kalau para pemain inti harus sedikit lebih menghemat tenaga dengan mengurangi _passing _dan _drabble _yang kurang efektif. Memang _skills _di antara pemain _starter _dan para pemain pengganti milik tim kita tidak terlalu jauh, tapi aku rasa, dengan lebih lamanya para pemain inti berada di dalam lapangan, maka semakin besar pula kesempatan kita untuk memenangkan pertandingan…"

Zhoumi mendengarkan pendapat Kyuhyun dengan serius sembari membolak-balik halaman buku catatan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah itu berubah seketika manakala lelaki jangkung tersebut membaca daftar rangking pemain yang tadi dibuat oleh Kyuhyun usai mereka latihan.

Wajah dingin itupun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah menempatkanku di urutan pertama." ucap lelaki berambut merah itu sembari menatap Kyuhyun.

Di dekatnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa canggung saat mendengar perkataan Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi-_ah_! Hanya ini saja kah yang harus kita masukkan ke dalam ruang olahraga?" seru seseorang tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kotak penyimpanan, membuat pandangan Zhoumi beralih dari Kyuhyun.

Remaja jangkung itu pun mengangguk.

"Iya, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Terimakasih sudah membantu!" ujar Zhoumi yang hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran khas pemain berambut pirang tersebut.

Zhoumi memandangi teman satu timnya itu melengang meninggalkan lapangan basket selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah pukul tujuh lewat, matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, Kui Xian?" tawar Zhoumi sambil menatap arloji di tangannya.

Remaja berambut _brunnete _di depannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah, _Ge_! Aku tadi ke sini mengendarai sepeda." Tolak Kyuhyun halus sembari menyampirkan ransel ke bahunya.

Dahi Zhoumi terlihat sedikit berkerut saat mendengar penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Diliriknya dari kejauhan sepeda berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun yang tengah terparkir di sisi luar lapangan basket.

"Ah, sayang sekali," Komentar Zhoumi sedikit menyayangkan, "Kau pasti lelah karena harus mengendarai sepeda ke rumah setelah menemani kami latihan basket sesorean."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan seniornya itu.

"Tidak juga. Rumahku dekat sekali dari sini kok, _Ge_. Jarak dari Toko Kue kemari pun juga tak lebih dari dua kilometer." jawabnya ringan dengan senyum tulus yang melekat di wajahnya.

Seperti teringat dengan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka kembali ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah wadah plastik dari dalamnya. Remaja berkulit pucat tersebut terlihat gamang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Zhoumi, membuat kapten tim basket tersebut menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa ini, Kui Xian?" tanya Zhoumi sembari mengambil wadah tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Disampirkannya _cardigan _miliknya ke bahu, sebelum membuka kotak itu.

"Itu… _Blueberry Cheese Tart _yang dulu Zhoumi _Ge _pernah makan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu.

"Oh, kau sengaja membawakannya untukku, ya?" tanya Zhoumi senang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lelaki jangkung tersebut langsung saja mengambil secuil _Blueberry Cheese Tart _dan memakannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari seniornya itu. Udara di kota Seoul memang sedikit dingin mengingat hari yang sudah beranjak malam, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Bukan begitu! Shindong _hyung _membuat _Blueberry Cheese Tart _berlebih hari ini! Aku… aku hanya berpikir kalau aku tak akan mampu menghabiskan semuanya sendirian!" elak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit canggung.

"Lagipula,… lagipula aku ingat kalau _Gege_ tampaknya suka dengan kue ini. Jadi… aku… aku…",Kyuhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wajah yang biasanya putih itu, kini sudah memerah dengan hebat.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat _polah _Kyuhyun yang sedang salah tingkah. Ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Kyuhyun.

"_Nevertheless, _terimakasih banyak atas kuenya Kui Xian. Aku suka sekali." Kata Zhoumi sembari memasukkan wadah tersebut ke dalam ransel miliknya, "Akan aku makan sisanya selama di mobil."

Lelaki jangkung itu memberikan senyumnya yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju mobil _sport _putih miliknya yang diparkir tak jauh dari lapangan basket.

Selama beberapa menit, Kyuhyun bergeming.

Kyuhyun menunggu sosok Zhoumi dan mobil _sport _putih tersebut hilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya remaja berambut ikal itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan dadanya yang kini tengah bergemuruh dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengusir ingatan akan perkataan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terngiang keras di dalam benaknya.

_Pertemuan pertama adalah takdir. Pertemuan kedua adalah peristiwa, dan pertemuan ketiga artinya jodoh. Jadi, kalau sekali lagi kau kebetulan bertemu dengan Zhoumi sunbae, itu tandanya kalian berjodoh!_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Hai semua, Larrabee benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah 5 minggu terlambat update cerita ini. _The college is hard, _ditambah laptop Larrabee sempat rusak dua minggu yang lalu :( Tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah normal kembali dan bisa digunakan :) Seperti biasa, saran, kritikan, dan reviews are more than welcome :)**

**Balasan untuk review chapter 5: **

**Momoelfsparkyu**: Mereka berdua disuruh Baba mereka untuk kembali ke rumah. Tebak dong rumah asli mereka ada di Negara mana ;) tentang masa lalu Sibum akan mulai dibahas lebih dalam di chapter depan :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Princekyu**: Minimi? Lee Sungmin kah maksudnya? Sepertinya Larrabee belum menentukan pairing untuk Sungmin di series ini :-/ Tapi kemungkinan di series sekuel dari ini iya. Ada saran mungkin untuk pasangannya Sungmin? :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Lee mina**: Yup, there's exactly A problem waiting for them. Mina, you smart girl you ;)

**Amyeka:** Hey you yes you I remember you the one in my Twitter! :D Terimakasih girl! I'm sorry for the lack of updates :(

**SJ4ever15**: Terimakasih :) Larrabee juga suka _cliff hanger_ (well, who doesn't anyway?).. haha. Tentang Sibum akan dibahas di chapter depan. Sabar ya sayang :)

**ElforeveRY**E: Yay Qmi condition too! :D Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Takishika Rinku imnida**: Ini update-nya. Maaf sekali sudah lama menunggu… Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Mhiakyu**: Haha, Changmin? Larrabee nggak janji di series yang ini ya X) Mungkin di series selanjutnya. Anyway, terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Nara Hyuga**: Hai Nara… Terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca cerita tentang Kyumi ini :) Semoga tetap suka dengan chapter-chapter berikutnya, ya :)

**MagnaeKyu**: Haha.. Belum, belum sampai ke tahap menyampaikan perasaan ;) Anyway, Terimakasih sudah mereview :D

**Chisato Serizawa**: Haha, terimakasih atas sanjungannya.^^ Maaf sekali baru bisa update setelah sekian lama :(… Anyway, Terimakasih sudah mereview :D

**Fitry My**: Oke, kelanjutannya yang chapter ini Larrabee janji ga lebih dari satu minggu :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**: Hah? Pendek? Oh, oke. Semoga yang chapter ini sudah lebih panjangan daripada yang sebelumnya, haha. Sibumhae akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Yang sabar ya.. :), Terimakasih sudah mereview :D

**KyuCa**: Iya, Larrabee sibuk sekali semester ini :( Ditambah ada trouble dengan laptop Larrabee dua minggu belakangan ini. Haha, ciuman balik dari author untuk KyuCa, semoga terpuaskan dengan Qmi moment di chapter ini :D

**Sandra**: Iya, terimakasih sudah mereview Sandra :)

**Kyu thea**: Ini sudah dilanjutkan :) Terimakasih sudah mereview ya.. :)


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Game

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Su**

**per Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL , DLDR**

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer's Tale<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 7/?**

**.  
><strong>

.

Kim Kibum berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Lelaki berkacamata itu dengan hati-hati mendorong pintu kamar dengan sebelah kaki, berharap agar tercipta ruang yang lebih lebar untuknya agar bisa masuk. Ia membawa dua _mug _yang berisi susu hangat di kedua tangannya. Remaja itu tersenyum saat melihat sesosok lelaki lain yang berada di dalam kamarnya, tengah memandangi indahnya langit berbintang di luar sana melalui teropong bintang miliknya.

"Siwon _hyung…_" tegur Kibum kepada sosok tersebut sembari menyerahkan salah satu _mug_ yang berada di tangannya. Lelaki itu tampak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya sebelum menerima _mug _dari tangan Kibum.

"Terimakasih, Kibum-_ah_!" jawab Siwon sembari menyesap susu hangat. Lelaki tinggi itu mendesah nikmat ketika akhirnya ia merasakan kembali salah satu minuman favoritnya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan, Susu Hangat buatan Kim Kibum.

Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Caramu meminum susu berlebihan sekali!" kata Kibum sambil mendorong bahu Siwon pelan, membuat lelaki tampan itu ikut tertawa geli.

Siwon baru saja akan meminum kembali susu hangat tersebut ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu. "Hey! Ini kan _mug _favoritku!" klaim Siwon sembari mengamati lekat-lekat cangkir yang tengah ia bawa. Kibum hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"_That mug is practically yours_! Kau selalu menggunakan _mug _itu setiap kali kau berkunjung kemari. Bahkan sejak jaman kita berdua masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar_, hyung!_" komentar Kibum sembari berjalan menuju televisi dan seperangkat permainan elektronik yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang miliknya.

Siwon balas tersenyum. Sambil menyesap lagi susu hangatnya, lelaki tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kolase foto-foto Polaroid yang Kibum pajang di dinding kamarnya.

Foto-foto yang terpajang di sana seolah menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan hidup Kim Kibum selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini. Dimulai dari foto Kibum saat masih bayi yang sedang digendong oleh _Appa-_nya, foto Kibum yang tengah diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya saat balita, hingga foto-foto Kibum yang paling baru, bersama kedua sahabat karibnya di SMA, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Dan Senyum Siwon semakin melebar tatkala ia melihat foto-foto dirinya ada di antara kolase tersebut.

Lelaki tampan itu maju selangkah. Ia mengambil sebuah foto yang tengah menampilkan dua bocah berusia sekitar enam dan tujuh tahun yang sedang berpose untuk kamera. Bocah yang lebih muda terlihat sedang mengalungkan tangannya ke badan bocah di sebelahnya -yang hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menampilkan kedua lesung pipi di wajahnya-.

Siwon ingat bocah itu adalah dirinya dan Kim Kibum.

Belasan tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia masih berusia lima tahun, adalah waktu dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Kibum. Kibum, yang saat itu masih berusia empat tahun, adalah putra semata wayang Nyonya Kim yang juga merupakan rekan kerja dari Ayah Siwon.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan Siwon bagaimana Kibum selalu mengikuti langkah Siwon kemanapun bocah cilik itu itu pergi. Masih jelas dalam memorinya bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua, dirinya dan Kim Kibum, sejak saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib yang selalu bersama. Tak ada satupun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Bahkan, semenjak Sekolah Dasar hingga Sekolah Menengah Pertama pun, mereka berdua selalu terlihat berdua bagai kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Kibum menginjak bangku SMA tahun lalu. Kim Kibum yang selalu berada di sisinya semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Siwon menghela nafas muram. Senyuman malaikat miliknya lenyap tak berbekas karena harus mengingat kejadian enam bulan yang lalu, yang membuat hubungan antara dirinya dan Kim Kibum menjadi menjauh.

Kala itu Siwon kalut. Ia tak bisa berpikir lurus. Lebih dari separuh usianya ia habiskan untuk menyukai, _bukan. Lebih tepatnya_, mencintai Kim Kibum. Namun, tiba-tiba hubungannya dengan Kibum terasa sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh ketika Kibum masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, SMA Yongsan. Siwon tak mengerti dengan perilaku Kibum yang terlihat sekali mulai menjauhi dirinya. Kibum tak lagi mau jika ia ajak makan berdua. Kibum juga jarang sekali mau membalas pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan padanya. Remaja yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya itu bahkan sama sekali tak pernah mengunjungi rumahnya lagi!

Siwon takut setengah mati melihat fakta bahwa Kim Kibum dan dirinya menjadi tidak sedekat dulu lagi. Ia berusaha mencari tahu penyebab dari perubahan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba itu, namun nihil.

Hingga akhirnya Siwon menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk tetap bisa berada di dekat Kibum.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Hyung_, kemarilah! Temani aku bermain!" panggil Kibum tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan panjang Siwon.

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu secara perlahan beranjak mendekati Kim Kibum yang kini tengah duduk di atas karpet dan sedang memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah televisi di depannya. Ia meletakkan _mug_ di tangannya di meja kopi yang berada di sebelah televisi sebelum menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Mau main apa?" tanya Siwon sembari mengambil sebuah _joystick_ yang tergeletak di depannya.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia menekan tombol _start_ pada PS3 kesayangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Seperti biasa, _Starcraft_!" seru Kibum polos, membuat Siwon tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Kau ini! Masih saja maniak dengan game itu!" goda Siwon sembari menoleh ke arah Kibum yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"_Well, Startcraft _itu seru, _Hyung_! Lagipula, sekarang aku memiliki lawan yang sepadan dalam permainan ini!" jawab Kibum membela diri.

Siwon menaikkan alisnya. "Lawan yang sepadan? Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Yeah, _Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun siapa lagi, _hyung_?" jawab Kibum sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Siwon.

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau dan Cho Kyuhyun itu mirip sekali sifatnya! Sama-sama jenius dalam bidang akademik, sama-sama _social awkward_, dan sekarang, kalian sama-sama maniak game Starcraft? Kalian berdua itu saudara kembar yang terpisah, ya?" Canda Siwon mengomentari kedekatan dua sahabat itu.

Suara musik _intro game _mulai terdengar ketika Kibum menanggapi candaan Siwon tersebut.

"_So does you_!"

"_Huh?"_ tanya Siwon tak paham.

Kibum terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon sembari menyunggingkan senyuman padanya.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun memang memiliki banyak kesamaan." Jawab Kibum sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi begitu pula dengan kau dan Zhoumi _sunbae…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Kyuhyun menekan dengan anarkis tombol-tombol yang ada di tangannya. Tatapannya datar, lurus ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan dirinya yang sedang bermain permainan favoritnya, _Starcraft. _

Remaja itu terlihat sangat terhanyut dalam permainan modern itu ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka. Ia menekan tombol _pause_, sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya di karpet, dan menunggu kepastian siapa yang telah memasuki rumahnya. Lelaki berambut ikal itu melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di ruangan keluarga di rumah milik orang tuanya itu.

Pukul sembilan malam lebih lima menit.

"Aku pulang…" ucap seseorang dengan suara pelan, sembari memasuki ruangan keluarga. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara.

Ternyata itu kakaknya, Yesung.

"Baru pulang, _hyung_? Larut sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melemparkan kembali pandangannya ke depan untuk melanjutkan kembali permainannya yang sempat terpotong.

Yesung melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa terdekat sembari menjawab, "Toko Bunga Kangin _hyung _mendapat banyak pesanan hari ini. Salah satunya untuk dekorasi pernikahan anak dari seorang pejabat. Karena itulah mau tak mau aku harus membantu toko untuk mencicil pekerjaan mereka sampai selarut ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah makan malam, _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar yang ada di depannya.

Yesung berjalan menuju lemari es yang berada di dapur yang letaknya hanya bersisian dengan ruang keluarga. Mata lelaki itu berkelana, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakakan.

"Sudah. Kangin _hyung _mentraktir kami makan masakan Italia malam ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mau membantunya." Jawab Yesung seraya berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa beberapa potongan buah apel yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam lemari es.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, menyaksikan permainan Kyuhyun.

"Kemana _Umma _dan _Appa_? Apakah mereka berdua sudah tidur?" tanya Yesung lagi sembari menyuapkan sepotong apel segar ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lelaki berambut _brunnete _itu hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu karena mulutnya kini tengah sibuk mengunyah.

Keduanya lalu terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Kyuhyun terus saja melanjutkan permainannya, sedangkan Yesung memutuskan untuk menemani adiknya sebentar dengan menyaksikan keahlian adiknya itu dalam bermain _Starcraft._

Baru sepuluh menit berlalu, dan pesawat Kyuhyun sudah terkena tembakan fatal tiga kali.

Dan hal ini membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"_What the heck, _Kyu!" Komentar Yesung sembari melemparkan sebuah _cushion _ke arah Kyuhyun, ketika ia melihat pesawat adiknya itu meledak untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Yesung tahu adiknya ini sudah sangat mahir bermain permainan yang satu ini. Dan empat kali kehilangan nyawa dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit sama sekali bukan tipikal seorangCho Kyuhyun!

Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu diam tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya lurus kepada layar kaca di hadapannya, masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan permainan.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dari belakang. Ia tahu bahwa pikiran adik satu-satunya itu sedang tidak fokus kepada permainan di depannya, melainkan sedang melayang entah kemana memikirkan hal yang lain. Lelaki bermata sipit itu memincingkan matanya, khawatir.

"_Hyung… _pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar bukanlah ilusinya semata. Kakak lelaki Kyuhyun itu kini tengah menatap adiknya yang terus saja pandangannya terfokus kepada layar televisi.

Lelaki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Pernah." Jawab Yesung pelan. Tak dinyana, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengentikan permainannya dan menatap langsung ke mata kakak lelakinya itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya orang yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas. Remaja berkulit pucat itu menatap kakaknya tajam, berusaha mencari jawaban.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Jatuh cinta itu… layaknya sebuah celaka." Ucap Yesung perlahan, sembari memilah kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan, "Kau tak bisa berpikir lurus, jantungmu berdebar kencang terngiang keras di telingamu. Ketika kau sedang tak bersamanya, kau selalu merasakan ada banyak hal yang ingin kau curahkan dan kau bagikan padanya. Namun, begitu kau berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang kau cintai, terkadang kau bahkan lupa cara untuk bernafas! _Its ambigue_!"

Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya dari Yesung dan menatap karpet tebal yang berada di bawah tangannya.

"Itu saja yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun-_ah…_" seru Yesung sembari mengangkat bahunya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung lagi. Dari raut wajahnya, remaja manis itu tampak sedikit gamang untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Hyung, _tampaknya aku…"

_Drrrrrd… drrrrrrd…_

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus oleh suara getaran yang berasal dari saku jaket milik Yesung yang tergeletak di ujung sofa. Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara serentak menoleh ke arah suara.

Yesung menggumamkan sesuatu yang berintikan minta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon, sesaat setelah melihat nama yang muncul di _caller id_ telepon selularnya. Lelaki berambut ikal berwarna hitam legam tersebut juga meraih jaketnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamar miliknya.

Meninggalkan si adik sendirian.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Remaja itu merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet dan ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan itu sembari berpikir.

_Apakah benar aku jatuh sedang jatuh cinta?_

_Kalaupun iya, dengan siapa? _

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika sesosok wajah tampan berambut merah memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, membuat detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dance the night away, live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away, grab somebody drinks a little more_

_La lalalala lalala lalala lalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La lalalala lalala lalala lalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Dentuman keras musik menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tempat yang memiliki penerangan minimalis itu kini tengah penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia. Sesosok lelaki tinggi melepaskan jas dan memberikannya kepada seorang _Butler _berusia sekitar setengah abad berambut abu-abu, yang terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda dan temannya sudah menunggu anda di tempat biasa." Kata _Butler _tersebut sembari mengarahkan tangannya ke arah yang dimaksud. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum sekilas berterimakasih, menampakkan dua lesung pipinya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki.

Siwon berjalan mendekati tempat dimana kawan-kawannya berkumpul. Sembari berjalan, ia memandang ke sekeliling tempat yang kini sedang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi popular di SMA Yongsan yang tengah berpesta. Kristal-kristal kandelir memantulkan cahaya warna-warni yang memancar dari lampu disko besar yang berada di tengah ruangan, dihiasi hentakan lagu yang tengah diputar oleh DJ Kris –yang didatangkan khusus dari Kanada-, menambah nuansa elegan nan eksotis yang terasa. Siwon tersenyum, perpaduan antara takjub dan bangga.

Lee Donghae memang tidak pernah main-main jika mengadakan pesta.

"Oi Siwon-_ahhh_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" teriak seseorang dari arah kursi di depan meja _bar,_ memotong lamunan Siwon. Lelaki tampan itu menoleh ke arah suara dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang ke pesta ini!" ucap lelaki itu, yang juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi seperti Siwon, sambil memberikan _Brother Hug_ padanya.

"Orang macam apa yang begitu saja melewatkan pesta seorang Lee Donghae?" jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum lebar. Siwon mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Zhoumi saat lelaki berambut merah tersebut menjentikkan jarinya, memanggil _bartender_.

"Berikan temanku ini _Martini!_" Pinta Zhoumi kepada _bartender _tersebut. Siwon menatap tajam pada sahabatnya sebelum memotong.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tak suka_ Vodka_!"

"_Oh that's nice. Because its Gin._" Jawab Zhoumi sembari memutar bola mata. Tangannya sibuk merapikan _scarf _sutera yang terlilit di leher jenjangnya.

Siwon menghela nafas. _Yeah, _tentu saja Donghae menyediakan _Gin. _Orang di strata sosial tinggi seperti mereka tentu saja tidak mau meminum kelas menengah semacam _Vodka. _

Tapi itu bukan poin utamanya.

"Berikan aku _Lemon Squash _ saja." Ujar Siwon yang lalu menerima sebotol _Lemon Squash _dalam kemasan. Lelaki tampan itu langsung meminumnya, mengacuhkan tatapan '_Apa kau serius_?' dari Zhoumi.

Selama beberapa saat, Siwon balas mengamati tingkah sahabatnya yang kini tengah mengenggak segelas _Martini. _Dahi sang ketua OSIS SMA Yongsan tersebut berkerut tak senang.

"Zhoumi_-ah_, hentikan! Kau masih di bawah umur untuk meminum minuman beralkohol!" larang Siwon ketika melihat Zhoumi hendak memesan segelas lagi minuman keras memabukkan itu.

Zhoumi melengos tak menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya.

"_Shut up_. Di Cina aku sudah terbiasa minum _Huangjiu _sejak berusia lima belas tahun!" jawab Zhoumi tenang sembari menerima _Martini _yang diberikan oleh si _bartender_.

Lelaki jangkung itu tidak berbohong. Ia bahkan sudah bisa meminum _Huangjiu, _minuman keras tradisional asal Cina, semenjak ia masih remaja. Zhoumi tahu seberapa besar kadar ketahanan dirinya terhadap alkohol. Ia juga sadar, meminum barang dua atau tiga gelas _Martini _tak akan membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit rileks malam ini.

Siwon menggeleng tak setuju. Dengan cepat ia meraih _Martini _yang nyaris Zhoumi minum.

"_Enough is enough_. Besok memang hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur. Tetapi ingat, kau masih memiliki jadwal latihan tambahan untuk besok pagi!"

Zhoumi mengerang, mengingat akan kenyataan bahwa ia harus bangun awal esok hari. Itu artinya tidak ada minum-minuman beralkohol malam ini jika ia tak ingin terkena _hangover_ dan mengacaukan aktivitas latihan basketnya.

"_Fine_! Berikan aku minuman yang sama dengannya!" gerutu Zhoumi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh si _bartender. _

Siwon tersenyum sembari meletakkan _Martini _milik Zhoumi, jauh dari jangkauan lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"_So," _kata Siwon membuka percakapan. "Siapa gadis-gadis baru itu?" tanya Siwon sembari mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Donghae yang berada di seberang ruangan dari tempat mereka berdua duduk, tengah dikelilingi oleh tiga wanita cantik di sisinya. Zhoumi ikut melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditujukan oleh Siwon.

"Jessica, Sunny, dan Tiffany." Jawab Zhoumi singkat sembari memfokuskan pandangannya kembali pada botol minuman yang ada di depannya. "Dan jangan bertanya padaku siapa yang mana, aku tak peduli."

Tatapan Siwon bertahan ke arah empat orang tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkannya kepada orang yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri? Tumben kau tidak bersama dengan para gadis-gadis?" goda Siwon terang-terangan. Ia tahu Zhoumi seorang _biseksual, _sama sepertinya. Dan momen ini merupakan suatu kelangkaan ketika melihat seorang Zhoumi sedang berada dalam pesta sosialita dengan tidak bersama para gadis-gadis yang selama ini selalu setia mengejar-ngejar lelaki jangkung itu.

Tiba-tiba Zhoumi menyeringai, lalu terkekeh pelan. Siwon menaikkan alisnya bingung. Jika ia tak mengetahui bahwa Zhoumi hanya meminum satu gelas _Martini, _Siwon pasti akan mengira sahabatnya itu tengah mabuk.

"_I'm done with the girls." _Ucap Zhoumi sembari menyeruput pelan _Lemon Squash _dari dalam botolnya. "Kini aku memiliki _mainan_ yang jauh lebih menarik dan mengasyikkan." Lanjut lelaki itu dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan intimidasi.

Siwon menatap dalam-dalam manik mata berwarna cokelat terang milik Zhoumi sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, berat. Ia tahu Zhoumi tak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan. Dan jujur, ia pun tak ingin mencampuri urusan sahabatnya itu. Hanya saja…

"Siapapun itu, aku harap kau tidak bermain terlalu jauh." nasehat Siwon singkat.

Zhoumi tak menjawab. Remaja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Siwon pun ikut terdiam selama beberapa saat. Membuat suasana canggung datang tak terelakkan.

"Oh! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan manajer tim basketmu? Aku dengar sudah ada siswa yang menggantikan posisi Taemin sebagai seorang manajer pengganti. Benarkah itu?" tanya Siwon teringat dengan masalah Zhoumi beberapa hari yang lalu. Zhoumi tidak meminta bantuan darinya, berarti Zhoumi sudah menemukan orangnya, bukan?

"Benar." Jawab Zhoumi datar sembari terus menatap botol minum yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Kui Xian."

"Kui… Xian…?"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia merasa tak pernah mendengar ada nama itu di SMA Yongsan. Zhoumi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Remaja itu menenggak sisa terakhir minuman di botolnya sebelum menjawab.

"Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Zhoumi dengan tatapan penuh arti kepada sahabatnya itu.

Selama beberapa detik Choi Siwon terdiam, mencoba memahami perkataan dan _gesture_ dari Zhoumi yang ditujukan padanya saat menyebutkan nama _Cho Kyuhyun. _

Mata Siwon melebar saat akhirnya realisasi menimpanya.

"Zhoumi…~" ucap Siwon, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi perpaduan antara khawatir dan kecewa. Firasatnya benar.

Kini ia tahu siapa _'mainan' _baru yang dimaksud oleh Zhoumi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: Yay, chapter 7 is finally here. Semoga sudah bisa bikin _clue_ dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya :)**

**Dan sekedar informasi, Larrabee bakal sibuk dengan UTS mulai minggu depan, jadi mungkin chapter 8 akan sedikit lama :( Tapi Larrabee janji tidak akan selama yang kemarin :)**

**Dan seperti biasa, Review, saran, dan masukan is more than welcome. _I dont have any problem with silent reader though, but giving me some reviews won't hurt, yes? :)_**

**_._**

**Balasan review chapter 6**

**The:** Ini Sibumnya sudah mulai muncul lagi :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Amyeka: **They're indeed a sweet couple, they made of honeys and fruits and asdfgjjkkkkk, I dont even know how to describe them xD But the honey and fruit also have some bittersweet part dont they? ;)

**Sunny:** Haha, nggak apa-apa. Terimakasih Sunny sudah mereview :)

**Blackkyuline: **Lanjut... haha... Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Momoelfsparkyu: **Tapi-tapi, rumah HanMi aslinya kan di... :( haha... anyway, Terimakasih banyak ya sudah momo sudah mereview :)

**Kim Heekyung: **Iya banyak, namanya juga main pairing :) Hanchul Kangteuk akan muncul lagi di next chapters :) Terimakasih sudah mereview :)

**Takishika** **Rinku imnida**: Haha, ne! Terimakasih ya Rin-chan sudah mereview ^^

**WookieBabyKyuu: **Sungmin sama Donghae ya? Hemm... _I'll think about it_ ^^. Maaf, KyuMi di chapter ini belum jadian :( yang ada malah... anyway, terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

**Fitri MY: **:D Semoga penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Terimakasih ya sudah mereview :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Tragedy of the Prince

**Pairing: Zhoumi/Kyuhyun (main); Siwon/Kibum (main); Hangeng/Heechul (side); Kangin/Leeteuk (side); Yesung/Ryeowook (side)**

**Characters: All 15 Super Junior members. Yes. I'm an only 15. Got a problem with that?**

**Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

**Warning: BL , DLDR**

**Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine (I wish thou, haha)**

**Summary: Leeteuk memiliki toko kue. Kangin memiliki toko bunga. Ryeowook dan Shindong adalah koki kue. Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Donghae adalah 3 sahabat. Dan Kyuhyun adalah si Culun Matematika yang sedang jatuh cinta. This is how the Summer's Tale begins.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Summer's Tale<strong>

**Chapter ****8****/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok remaja berambut _brunnete_ terlihat sedang men-_dribble _bola dengan santai. Sesekali ia melemparkan bolanya ke arah ring dan berhasil masuk. Cahaya senja yang berpendar memantulkan warna rambut remaja itu menjadi seperti warna api. Sang remaja tampak benar-benar sedang menikmati waktunya.

" Kui Xian!" Panggil seseorang berbadan jangkung sembari berjalan mendekati sang remaja berambut brunnete tersebut. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul sembari tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

" Woah! _Not bad_!" Puji lelaki jangkung tersebut saat melihat Kyuhyun beberapa kali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Ketika melihat yang dipuji hanya menyeringai, lelaki jangkung itu melanjutkan perkataannya. " Aku serius! Kau bisa lolos seleksi untuk bergabung dengan tim kami jika kau mau."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan beralih menatap si lelaki jangkung dengan tatapan skeptis.

" Haha. _Yea right_ Zhoumi _ge._" Komentar Kyuhyun dengan datar. Remaja tersebut kembali men-_dribble _bolanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya ke dalam ring basket yang lalu masuk dengan mulusnya.

" Ayo bermain melawanku!" seru Zhoumi. Belum sempat Kyuhyun mencerna maksud dari perkataannya, tiba-tiba Zhoumi merebut bola dari tangan Kyuhyun. " Ayo Kui Xian! Rebut bolanya, lawanlah aku!" lanjut Zhoumi sembari memain-mainkan bola. Lelaki tinggi itu tampak dengan lihainya mengoperkan bola dari tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya melewati kepala Kyuhyun, memanas-manasi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya tak tertarik, namun Zhoumi terus-menerus menggodanya, memprovokasinya agar ia mau meladeni tantangannya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam wajah tampan di depannya yang kini tengah tersenyum bak anak kecil, menggodanya. Remaja berambut _brunnete _itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sepertinya ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Kyuhyun mencoba meraih bola yang tengah dipegang Zhoumi dengan tangan kanannya namun gagal. Bola ternyata telah dioper dengan sangat cepat ke tangan kiri milik Zhoumi, membuat remaja jangkung itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Kyuhyun mencoba meraih kembali bola yang ada di tangan kiri Zhoumi namun gagal juga. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan lihainya menghindar dan ganti men-_dribble_ bola dengan tangan kanannya, sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya yang semakin lebar kepada Kyuhyun.

Si remaja berambut _brunnete _terlihat kesal. Ia memasang wajah galak sembari bersedekap dada, membuat Zhoumi berhenti men-_dribble_ bolanya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Senyum di wajah lelaki tinggi itu lenyap berganti dengan perasaan bersalah karena khawatir telah membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memperdayainya.

Nafas Zhoumi tercekat ketika secara tiba-tiba ia didorong oleh Kyuhyun yang lalu dengan gesit merebut bola dan dilanjutkan dengan melakukan _lay-up _yang sempurna. Ia masih tercengang ketika membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertawa nakal sembari berteriak padanya, "Kyuhyun 2, Zhoumi-_ge _0!"

" _Ya! _Kau curang! Si jenius SMA Yongsan, Cho Kyuhyun, melakukan kecurangan!" tuduh Zhoumi sembari menunjuk Kyuhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya. Remaja berkulit pucat itu melemparkan kembali bola yang ada di tangannya kepada Zhoumi.

" Yang curang itu kau, _Ge_. Kau yang pertama kali merebut bola dariku." Jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

Zhoumi kembali tersenyum. Lelaki jangkung itu dengan perlahan mendekati tempat dimana Kyuhyun tengah berdiri. " _Ok, fine_! Sekarang lakukan tembakan tiga angka dari sini!" pinta Zhoumi sembari melemparkan bola kepada Kyuhyun.

" Tapi aku paling tidak bisa melakukan tembakan tiga angka, _ge_!" tolak Kyuhyun sembari menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" Ayolah. Coba saja dulu!" pinta Zhoumi lagi. Tatapannya yang penuh harap membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti perintah Zhoumi dan melakukan tembakan dari luar garis. Namun sayangnya, bola gagal masuk ring dan terpental ke arah Zhoumi.

" Lihat kan? Aku paling payah jika harus melakukan tembakan tiga angka!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menatap Zhoumi yang dengan sigap menangkap bola yang menuju ke arahnya. Zhoumi hanya tertawa sembari mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

" Postur tubuhmu salah saat kau melakukan tembakan tiga angka." Komentar Zhoumi singkat. Lelaki jangkung itu menyerahkan kembali bola pada Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan tubuh di belakangnya untuk membenarkan postur tubuh remaja berambut _brunnete _tersebut.

" Kaki sedikit menunduk, kedua tangan diposisi belakang bola, lalu dorong!" Pinta Zhoumi tepat di telinga kyuhyun, membuat bulu roma remaja berkulit pucat itu meremang. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, tapi remaja itu tetap mematuhi perintah Zhoumi dan menembakkan bola ke arah ring.

Dan bola pun meluncur dengan mulus masuk ke dalam ring.

" Masuk!" desis Kyuhyun tak percaya. Zhoumi sendiri tersenyum puas sembari menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun sebelum berlari pelan mengambil bola.

" _See_? Begitulah cara yang benar untuk melakukan tembakan tiga angka!" ujar Zhoumi yang dibalas dengan anggukan senang oleh Kyuhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan kembali mendekati Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan bola kepadanya.

" Zhoumi-_ah, _Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kami pamit pulang dulu ya!" teriak seseorang dari pinggir lapangan, menyela momen mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba. Dua orang remaja yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

" _Ne_! Hati-hati di jalan Eunhyuk-_ah_!" balas Zhoumi sembari tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan saja. Keduanya memandangi Eunhyuk dan kawan-kawannya pergi sampai sosok mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

" Jadi, apa kegiatanmu setelah ini?" tanya Zhoumi tiba-tiba, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Namun orang yang ditanya malah menaikkan alisnya, bingung. " Malam ini kan malam Minggu. Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan?" lanjut Zhoumi mencoba menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

" Ooh itu...," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Seperti malam-malam Minggu biasanya kok, _ge_. Tidak ada yang spesial. _Hyung _tahu sendirilah, semacam _hangout _atau bermain _Starcraft _berdua bersama Kibum. Sungmin harus menghadiri acara pernikahan kerabat dekatnya, karena itu ia tidak bisa datang malam ini." Jawab Kyuhyun menceritakan rencananya. " Kenapa memangnya, _ge_?"

Zhoumi tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan sempurna. " Ada festival perayaan di _China Town_. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku kesana. Kau belum pernah mengunjungi _China Town_, kan?" Ujar Zhoumi, menawarkan. " Mungkin kita akan makan malam juga di sana kalau kau mau," Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun terhenyak sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan Zhoumi barusan. Dahi remaja berkulit pucat itu terlihat sedikit berkerut, mempertimbangkan. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak mau menerima ajakan Zhoumi. _Hell, _Kyuhyun bahkan sangat amat menantikan ajakan semacam ini dari Zhoumi-_nya_! Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut semakin dalam. '_Zhoumi-nya'? _Sejak kapan ia berpikir bahwa Zhoumi adalah _milik-nya_?

" Tapi Kibum..."

" _Jebal...~" _tambah Zhoumi lagi, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berkata dan alih-alih menatap dalam-dalam manik mata lelaki jangkung tersebut.

Beberapa detik terlewati dalam diam ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun men-_dribble _bolanya tiga kali dan melemparkannya ke arah ring sembari berkata, "_Yea. _Kurasa kibum akan mengerti..."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit terseok ketika harus menerobos jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia. Disekelilingnya banyak sekali orang-orang berpakaian warna merah dan emas, tengah menyaksikan Tarian Barongsai sembari menyalakan berbagai macam petasan dan kembang api. Jalanan di _China Town_ malam itu terlihat sangat ramai dan meriah.

" _Gege_! Ada festival perayaan apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul disini?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ke arah Zhoumi. Lelaki jangkung yang berjalan di depannya itu langsung berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum.

" Hari ini adalah hari Festival Perahu Naga, atau yang biasa kami sebut Duan wu Jie." Jawab Zhoumi sembari menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun beberapa simbol perahu naga yang ada di tempat itu. "Festival ini dirayakan setiap tanggal 5 bulan 5 menurut kalender Cina."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari kakak kelasnya itu. Dari tadi ia sibuk menghindar agar tidak tertabrak ataupun menabrak orang-orang yang tengah berjalan di sekitarnya. Manik mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbinar penuh semangat. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung festival seramai ini di _China Town_.

" Awas!" panggil Zhoumi tiba-tiba sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada kepala Barongsai yang muncul dari sisi kirinya dan nyaris menabraknya, membuat jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdegup kencang.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? Disini sangat ramai. Berbahaya kalau kau lengah seperti tadi, Kui Xian!" ucap Zhoumi sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun erat-erat. "Restoran yang akan kita datangi adalah Restoran Masakan Cina favoritku sejak aku tinggal di Seoul. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini. Pegang tanganku, _ok_? Aku tak mau nantinya kau terpisah dariku lalu tersesat."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menatap tangan Zhoumi yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itupun akhirnya tersenyum.

Dengan berjalan agak cepat, keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah restoran kecil yang terlihat sederhana namun bersih. Restoran dengan pintu masuk berbentuk bundar ala Cina yang berhiaskan tiga lampion berukuran sedang yang menggantung di sisinya, malam itu terlihat ramai.

" Di tempat ini Bakcang-nya sangat terkenal." Kata Zhoumi, memberitahu Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Bakcang?"Alis Kyuhyun terangkat satu.

" Iya. Makanan wajib yang harus ada ketika kami merayakan festival perahu naga!" jawab Zhoumi sembari tersenyum. "_Kajja, _kita masuk!" ajak Zhoumi lagi dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhun. Lelaki berambut _brunnete_ itu hanya bisa menurut.

Kyuhyun mengamati restoran yang sedang ramai itu. Ada sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas set meja yang tengah terisi, dan semuanya terlihat sangat menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan.

" Song Qian!" teriak Zhoumi, memanggil seseorang. Pandangan Kyuhyun refleks langsung mengikuti kearah yang Zhoumi maksud. Di sudut kiri restoran, terlihat seorang gadis muda berambut panjang yang sedang mengantarkan makanan untuk pelanggan, menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya barusan.

" Mimi Ge!" jerit gadis itu senang sembari berjalan mendekati tempat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berdiri saat ini. Tangan Zhoumi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun pada saat gadis itu melompat ke arah Zhoumi dan memeluknya dengan riang.

" _Mimi Ge! Ni hao ma_?" sapa gadis yang ternyata berparas sangat cantik itu dalam Bahasa Cina kepada Zhoumi setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Wo hen hao. Song Qian ni hao ma?" _Jawab lelaki jangkung itu sembari balas bertanya kabar sang gadis. Sang gadispun tersenyum lebar sembari memberikan jawaban yang sama.

" _Zhoumimi wo de erzi_- Zhoumimi anakku!" tiba-tiba dari arah lain muncul sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang datang dan juga memeluk Zhoumi. Raut wajah keduanya terlihat sangat gembira melihat kedatangan remaja berambut merah tersebut.

" _Song Baba!_ _Song Mama! Ni hao!" _sapa Zhoumi ketika melihat mereka berdua. Keduanya adalah orang tua dari Song Qian, yang juga adalah sekaligus pemilik restoran cina tersebut. Mereka berempat tampak berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan bahasa Cina, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman karena merasa dilupakan.

Zhoumi, seolah merasa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang merasa canggung karena perbedaan bahasa, tiba-tiba menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada keluarga Song dengan bahasa Korea.

" Oh, hampir saja aku lupa! Perkenalkan ini Cao Kui Xian. Adik kelasku di SMA." Ucap Zhoumi sembari merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

" Ni... ni hao. Wo...wo jiao... Cao... Gui... Xian", ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit rikuh dan canggung. Ketiga anggota keluarga Song langsung tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang mereka anggap manis itu.

" Pacar baru, ge?" goda Song Qian dalam bahasa cina kepada Zhoumi. Yang digoda hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum penuh arti lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Gui Xian!" jawab _Mama _Song membalas sapaan Kyuhyun. Tatapan lalu beralih lagi ke Zhoumi, "Oh iya, kami daritadi telah menunggumu, Mimi! Hanggeng dan Heechul tadi siang sudah datang kemari. Kakakmu berkata kalau kau mungkin akan datang malam ini, karena itulah kami telah mengosongkan meja favoritmu!" ucap _Mama _Song sembari menepuk pelan pipi Zhoumi.

" Benarkah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil tersenyum. _Mama _Song mengangguk lagi, meyakinkan.

" Sudah-sudah, Mimi dan temannya pasti sedang kelaparan saat ini. Song Qian, antar mereka ke meja biasanya, ya? _Baba_ akan kembali ke dapur untuk memasakkan masakan kesukaan Mimi." Kali ini _Baba _Song yang berkata sembari menepuk pelan bahu Zhoumi.

" Terimakasih, _Baba _Song!" ucap Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

" Ayo, gege! Aku antarkan ke meja biasanya!" ajak sang gadis sambil menarik lengannya. Zhoumi hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Mereka bertiga kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di sisi paling dalam restoran. Letaknya tepat berada di depan sebuah akuarium kaca raksasa.

Kyuhyun sedikit ternganga melihat keindahan akuarium besar tersebut. Ia tak menyangka ada akuarium sebesar itu di dalam restoran kecil ini.

" Silahkan menunya!" ucap Song Qian riang kepada Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun dalam bahasa korea setelah mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Kyuhyun mengangguk berterimakasih. Namun tak lama kemudian, dahi pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut terlihat mengkerut saat menyadari ia sedang terjebak dalam satu masalah.

Semua menu ditulis dalam huruf Hanzi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca huruf Hanzi.

" Pssh, ge... ini bagaimana cara membacanya?" bisik Kyuhyun polos, sambil membalikkan menunya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya tertawa ketika menyadari maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Astaga Kui Xian, maafkan aku! Aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa membaca huruf cina!" ujar Zhoumi sambil mengambil menu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau aku bacakan menu ini untukmu, satu persatu?" lanjutnya lagi, menawarkan.

Kyuhyun balas tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tak usah, ge. Aku percayakan semuanya kepadamu. Pokoknya pesankan aku masakan yang paling enak yang ada di restoran ini!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menarik kembali menu yang tadi dipegang oleh Zhoumi.

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

" Aah, terimakasih telah percaya padaku! Tapi diantara hal-hal yang aku takuti di dunia ini, hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah mengecewakanmu." Goda Zhoumi, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa lagi.

" Bagaimana? Sudah siap memesan?" tanya Song Qian, memutuskan perbincangan keduanya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Zhoumi memutuskan untuk memesan Bakcang dan Chow Mein Ayam untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Song Qian dengan sigap mencatat pesanan mereka dan tersenyum sembari melempar sebuah kerlingan ke arah Zhoumi, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya di meja, menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya gadis itu menyukaimu, ge."

Zhoumi, yang tengah mengecek telepon selularnya, langsung melemparkan pandangan sejenak ke arah perginya Song Qian sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap tajam sepasang mata yang kini berada di depannya.

" Aku tahu_..._" jawab Zhoumi singkat sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok lelaki tinggi terlihat sedang mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam sembari membaca sebuah _headlines_ majalah Pop yang menampilkan wajah seorang penyanyi remaja terkenal dari Kanada, "_Justin Bieber and his breakup with Selena Gomez", _ketika tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki lain dengan postur yang lebih kecil menyentuh lengannya pelan. Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau mau, Kibum-_ah_?" tanyanya.

Lelaki berkulit putih di sampingnya menggeleng. " Belum, Siwon _hyung._ Karena itu, ayo bantu aku mencarinya." rengek Kibum sembari menatap ke sekeliling _Kyobo Mungo, _toko buku besar yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, tepatnya di _basement _Kyobo Gangnam Tower.

" Oke-oke. Apa tadi buku yang kau cari?" tanya Siwon sembari ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka.

" Hamlet, karya William Shakespeare." Jawab Kibum singkat sembari mengangkat bahunya. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul dan menepuk pelan pundak Kibum.

" Kalau begitu kita mencari di daerah yang salah, di sini tempat untuk majalah dan koran asing. Seharusnya kita mencarinya di area untuk literatur buku asing." Ucap Siwon sambil mengembalikan majalah Pop ke rak buku di depannya. " Lagipula tumben-tumbenan kau mencari buku semacam itu?" tanya Siwon lagi ketika mereka berdua sedang menyusuri deretan panjang rak buku di salah satu toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu.

" Apa boleh buat, _hyung. _Kelas Inggris literaturku mewajibkan kami untuk membaca buku itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu karya tua semacam itu masih diterbitkan atau tidak." Keluh Kibum sembari berbelok ke area rak buku untuk literatur bahasa asing. " Ini akan lebih gampang jika Kyuhyun tidak membatalkan janjinya untuk mencari buku ini malam ini!" lanjut Kibum sembari mengedarkan pandangan, mencari deretan buku dengan judul berawalan huruf _H._

Siwon tertawa renyah mendengar keluhan Kibum barusan. Memang dari awal berangkat sampai saat ini, Kibum tak henti-hentinya mengeluh tentang Kyuhyun yang tega 'mencampakan' dirinya, demi Zhoumi yang memintanya untuk ditemani makan malam. Menurut Kibum, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah persahabatan mereka, Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya dengan Kibum hanya demi orang lain. Jujur, Kibum senang melihat _progress _diantara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berjalan dengan baik. _Heck, _Kibum bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau makhluk cuek seperti Kyuhyun bisa jatuh hati! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja ada sedikit rasa _cemburu_ yang hinggap di hatinya, ketika menyadari bahwa mulai sekarang ia harus rela perhatian sahabatnya ituterbagi.

Siwon sendiri, jujur, senang-senang saja saat satu jam yang lalu tiba-tiba Kibum menelepon telepon selularnya dan memintanya untuk menemaninya mencari buku. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu ia hanya menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun pada saat ini, namun tetap ia tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa melewatkan waktu berdua dengan orang yang ia kasihi, dalam hal ini Kibum, membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

" Yah, apa boleh buat. Untuk Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah jatuh hati pada Zhoumi _sunbae, _tentu saja aku maklum kalau ia lebih memilih untuk menerima ajakan makan malam dari Zhoumi _sunbae_ daripada harus mencari buku denganku." gerutu Kibum tak sepenuh hati, membuat senyum di wajah Siwon semakin melebar.

" Menurut _hyung_ sendiri, bagaimana pendapat _hyung_ tentang hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi _sunbae_?" kali ini tatapan remaja berkulit putih itu terhunus lurus ke arah Siwon, membuat senyum lelaki tinggi beralis tebal itu sedikit goyah.

" Eh, ehm, maksudnya?" tanya Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, kecuali mata Kibum.

" Ya maksudku, apa pendapat Siwon _hyung _tentang mereka berdua? Apakah _hyung _setuju atau tidak, atau mungkin _hyung _punya pendapat lain, begitu?" ucap Kibum, menjelaskan pertanyaannya. Lelaki jangkung di hadapannya berdehem sebentar. Senyum yang tadinya tampak lebar kini terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Pendapatku? Kalau _toh _memang mereka berdua berjodoh, pasti nanti akhirnya akan bersatu juga." Jawabnya, berusaha diplomatis. Remaja tinggi itu kini terlihat sedang menyibukkan diri dengan mencari-cari buku –entah buku apa-, di rak buku di hadapannya.

Kibum tertawa sinis, membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dengan tatapan heran.

" Kau itu _old style _sekali, _hyung. _Jaman sudah modern seperti sekarang ini dan kau masih percaya dengan yang namanya jodoh." Ucap Kibum. Kali ini remaja berkacamata itu yang balik menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya.

" Uh, _well, _dari kecil aku selalu percaya bahwa tiap-tiap manusia yg dilahirkan di dunia ini memiliki seorang belahan jiwa." Kata Siwon, mencoba mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya sembari berkata, " Kalau aku sih tidak percaya."

" Kenapa tidak?" tanya Siwon bersikeras.

Dan tiba-tiba manik mata hitam itu tajam terhunus dingin ke arahnya.

" Kalau memang benar begitu, bagaimana bila salah satu diantara mereka menemui ajal terlebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bertemu? Apakah itu artinya salah satu diantara mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki belahan jiwa lagi?" balas Kibum dengan wajah datar.

Siwon terpana mendengar pernyataan dari Kibum barusan. Salah satu siswa terpintar di SMA Yongsan itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas pernyataan junior yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Keduanya terdiam mematung selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kibum memecahkan keheningan dengan menunjukkan buku yang ada di tangan kanannya.

_The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, by William Shakespeare._

" _Found it_." ucap Kibum singkat

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Halo semuanya! Masih ingat fic ini tidak? Iya, ini tepat 1 tahun lebih 2 hari dari terakhir fics ini diupdate. Setahunan ini Larrabee sangat amat sibuk sekali dengan dunia luar, membuat Larrabee selalu saja ada halangan untuk mengupdate fic ini. But I promise, i will finish this one. :)**

**Terimakasih atas segala perhatian, kritik, PM, dan sarannya. Baik di screenplays ini maupun di .com. Semuanya akan saya balas di chapter selanjutnya :) **

**Dan seperti biasa, Reviews, masukan, dan Komentar is more than welcome :)**


End file.
